The Angel of Night
by blaszczu2500
Summary: When Nathan Briggs, a teenage boy that was blinded in an accident over a year ago moves back to South Park with his family, a new vigilante appears on the streets of South Park. Things only get more interesting when Mitch Robinson, a man known for the biggest corruption scandal in history comes into the picture. Will Nathan hide his secret identify from his family and friends?
1. The Return

**I don't own South Park. I only own OC's.**

**Sorry if you find any grammar mistakes. I'm still learning English because it's not my first language.**

This day wasn't as any other day for Nathan Briggs. Normally, he'd just wake up, and get himself ready for the day, but today was quite an unusual day for him, because today was thy day when his family was going to move back to South Park. The city where he was born and he lived for most of his life, before his family had to move because his father was transferred to the Countriss Police Department.

As for his time in Countriss. It was good, for most of it's time. He lived a typical life of a boy his age, before the accident which completely took his sight away, changing everything in his life. He had to learn how to deal with the new of his life, and the first days were one of the worst periods of his life, but luckily for him, his family and friends he made after he moved there were there for them when they needed him.

As for this moment, he was staring out of the window, not caring that he couldn't see the surroudings. He was just staring forward himself, thinking about many things.

How much his friends has changed since the last time he saw them?

How would they react to his disability which he didn't had the last they saw him? Will they accept it?

"Nathan. We're here." The sound of Jack, his father's voice took him away from his thoughts.

"Thank you for telling me." He said to his father, politely, as he and his family got themselves out of their car. The truck of the moving company parked their vehicle as well, and the two men that were working for this company got out of their vehicle as well.

The two men made their way to the back of their truck, and opened it revealing the furniture and the things that were the property of Nathan's family. They all, even Nathan began taking he things inside the house, and Nathan held a box of his things in order to get them into his room, even though his parents insisted that they and the moving company can handle it themselves. He didn't know what to think about his parents and how they became too overprotective of him ever since the accident, even though they didn't paid too much attention to him before it happened. It may be because of the thought that something could've happened to him again, because of his disability.

He made his way inside of his room, and put the box inside of it. His parents decided that his room was going to be the first one to be set up. Nathan didn't mind it at all. As he walked out of his room, and began to walk towards the stairs, a question popped into his mind. He wondered if his dad took his punching which was a gift for his birthday from Will who wanted him to train on it to the basement.

_"Clara, is that_ you?" Suddenly a familiar sounded in his ears.

"_Sharon?"_ Just as Nathan thought. This voice belonged to Sharon Marsh. The mother of Stan Marsh, one of his old friends. He could hear them hug each other.

"_I'm really glad to see you. __I heard that someone bought your old house, but I was not excepting to be you."_ Sharon said, as they realeased each other from the hug.

_"Yes. They transferred Jack back here, and we found out that our old house was still for sale, so we decided to move back to it."_ Clara explained.

"_That's goo..."_ Sharon tried to say but was interrupted.

"Mom." The voice had interrupted them both, as the two women turned to the source of it to see Nathan, standing in the doorway, "Did dad took my punching bag to the basement?"

"It's nice to see you again, Nathan..." Sharon said, before she cut herself in the middle of the sentence, as she saw that Nathan had his eyes covered by a black glasses, and that he held a cane in front of him.

"Your dad took it to the basement, Nathan. Just as you wanted." His mom replied to Nathan's question.

"Thank you, mom and hello to you as well Mrs. Marsh, It's good to hear your voice again." Nathan said with a small wave of his hand, before quickly turning back to the house. As he was walking up the stairs towards his old room, he could feel Sharon's heartbeat getting quicker and louder from the moment she saw him.

"_What happened to him?"_ He heard Sharon ask his mom, in complete shock.

"_He had an accident over a year ago... He lost his sight." _His mom answered to Sharon's question.

"_... Oh my go. Clara, I'm so sorry about it."_ Sharon was completely stunned by the revelation that Nathan had been blind for over a year now, "_How did you all take it? You, Jack and Nathan?"_

_''First months were tough for all of us, especially for my son. He had to taught himself how to read again, how to write again. Thankfully, Will, one of our neighbours who was blind since he was born was there when Nate needed him and these two became really good friends during these months, before he had to leave the town__." _Clara explained, as Nathan became a little sad at the mention of Will. To this day, he wondered where he had ventured to and what his last words meant.

"**I'll back when you'll be ready.**" Those words were still bugging him. For what Will needed him? He knew that this training was for something, but Will never told him why. At first, Nathan had just jumped into conclusion that it was meant to make his other senses better, but now he had his doubts.

Not wanting to hear the rest of the conversation between his mom and Sharon, Nathan went into his room in order to prepare himself for the walk. Since his youngest years, Nathan loved to go on the long walks, and him becoming blind a year ago didn't changed that. He walked up to his desk which was already put in it's place by his father, and a few things were on it.

He left most of them on their place, and only took his wallet, his phone, and his keys with him. He put all of these things in this pocket. He knew that the only thing he might use during his walk was going to be his phone if his parents, or someone from Countriss would call him. When he had everything he needed, he went outside where his mom still talked with Sharon.

Nathan was happy that his mother was already catching up with one of her friends from this town.

"Mom, I'm going on the walk." He explained, as he stopped before them.

"Okay, just be careful out there." His mom said to him.

"Mom, I know South Park like my own pocket, even though I wasn't here for a few years." Nathan assured him mom, then he turned his attention to Sharon, "Oh, and Mrs. Marsh. Could you not tell Stan, or any of my old friends that I'm back? I want them to find out for themselves."

"Don't worry, Nate. I won't." Sharon said, and Nathan could feel that it was a bit forced.

"Thank you." Nathan said, as he turned to leave, then he began to walk along the sidewalk, swinging his cane around. He was passing the houses of his old neighbours in the process. He could hear what was happening inside of their houses, but he ignored it as he was enjoying his walk through the town. This walk was a really long one it amazed him that he didn't came across someone he knew during his walk.

He only heard a familiar scream when he passed Tweek Bros Coffehouse. He even considered walking into it, but quickly shut down this idea, not wanting to interrupt Tweek in his work.

He finally decided to give himself a small break, as he sat down on the bench. He could hear the conversation that the people had in the distance, but he ignored them, just like he did when he passed the houses of his old neighbours. As the minutes passed, questions began to flew through his head. He wondered about his still have changed. Some of the things could have changed during all those years while some of them most likely stayed the way there were.

Were Stan and Wendy still a thing? Most likely.

Were Kyle and Cartman still fighting with each other? Of course they were. It was one of the things that'll never change.

Was Tweek still addicted to coffee? From what he heard when he passed his parents coffee shop, yes.

He was taken away from his thoughts when he heard someone sit next to him. He could feel that the person was eyeing for a few moments.

"Nathan?" The person who now sat next to him spoke up after a moment. Nathan knew that voice from somewhere. He thought for a few moments who could that be, before a realization hit him, when this person asked another question, "Holy shit, it is you!"

It took Nathan a moment to realize who this person was, "Kenny McCormick. It's nice to hear your voice, again." he said, a small smile growing on his face.

"Holy shit, dude. I can't bel..." Kenny cut himself in the middle of the sentence as he noticed something new about Nathan. He noticed his black glasses, and a cane in his right hand, "What...''

"If I what I think you're want to say is correct, then yes. I lost my sight." Nathan confirmed Kenny's a suspicion with a nod.

"Dude, what happened to you?" Kenny wanted to know. He couldn't believe in two things at this moment. He couldn't believe that Nathan was back in South Park, and he didn't even sent a word to anyone that he was going back here, and that he was blind. What the hell happened to him?

"I had an accident over a year ago." Nathan explained, "But don't worry about it. First months were tough, but I had gotten used to it."

"But, how? How did that happened?" Kenny asked another question.

"A truck which was transporting some dangerous toxins had a crash on the street, and I was one of the people which were affected by it, but my case was probably the worst of all people because some of the toxins got into my eyes and I wasn't able to see ever since." Nathan explained. He didn't mind telling this story to anyone. He knew that some of his old friends in South Park would be curious about how he lost his sight.

"I'm sorry hear that..." Kenny said. He didn't exactly knew what to say. He was suprised that Nathan spoke with such calm at the story of the accident which blinded him.

"Yeah. Me too." Nathan said back.

Then an awkward silence filled the place. Nathan and Kenny, neither of them knew what to say to each other, before Kenny asked, "So, how was Countriss?"

"It was good. I lived an usual life of a guy my age for most of time. I think you already know what I mean. I quickly found some people to hang out with, and they were there for me after I lost my sight." Nathan replied, as Kenny nodded his head in understanding, "What about you? How was South Park after I left?"

"Things were as usual in this city. Some weird shit happened, but these stories are a long ones, so I'm not going to talk about them. At least at this moment." Kenny stated.

"It's okay." Nathan assured him, then asked, "Just tell me how everyone else were doing. Start with yourself."

"Things are actually better for me than they were when you left. My parents are not drinking as much as they did, and found a job for themselves, which does not includes them making drugs as they did in the past."

"Good for you, buddy." Nathan smiled, as he gave him a thumbs up, feeling happy that things were slowly getting better for Kenny. He deserved it.

"Thanks." Kenny smiled back.

"What about our favourite fat ass?" Nathan asked. Things were actually interesting with Cartman when he left the town, "For how long his relationship with Heidi lasted?"

"I lasted quite long. Much longer than any of us excepted. They broke up so many times, but they always got back together, mostly because Cartman begged her to come back to him, which lead to Heidi turning herself into a female Cartman." Kenny replied, and Nathan had to admit it to himself. The last part suprised him, a lot.

"Wait? Heidi Turner as a female Cartman?" Nathan asked, not believing it. Heidi was one of the nicest kids in the school.

"Yes. She did." Kenny confirmed it with a nod, "But don't worry about it. When she left him, once and for all, she came back to her older self. As for Cartman, he is still the biggest asshole you can met in this town."

"What about Kyle?" Nathan asked another question, nodding his head in understanding at the last part about Cartman's and Heidi's story.

"He's doing well. He still hangs out mostly with me, Stan and Cartman, but recently, he's been hanging out a lot with Bebe." Kenny answered.

"Bebe? Didn't she put him on the last place of the list, which almost made him burn the school to the ground?" Nathan pointed out.

"Yes, but they both act towards each other like this incident never happened." Kenny began, "And believe me. It still wonders, me and the rest, why these two aren't with each other, yet. As for his brother, he mostly hangs out with my sister, and Craig's sister."

He paused for a moment, then said, "Now, you probably want to me to tell you about Stan."

"You already answered that question." Nathan stated.

"Nothing much changed with him. He still goes out with Wendy, and his sister is not the bitch she used to be." Kenny gave a short and quick answer.

Nathan nodded his head in understanding, once again, as he rised up from the bench, "I think I should go now and help my parent with setting up our house."

Kenny stood up from the bench, as well as he joined Nathan's side, "I'll walk you to your house. I was heading back to my house, anyway, before I spotted you."

"Okay, then." Nathan said, as took a step forward, "Shall we go, mate?"

Kenny nodded his head, before the two of them began to head towards Nate's house. As they were walking, Kenny told Nathan more things about what has changed after he left South Park, and Nathan was suprised by the answer, because not many things has changed. Most of the things stayed pretty much the same. They also talked about the school, and about their classes.

Both of them were quite happy because they were going to be in the same class with each other, if what Kenny has told Nathan is true, then he was going to met most of his old friends on his first lesson in the new school. And he didn't know if he should feel nervour or happy about it.

When the two old friends finally reached Nate's house. They saw that the truck of the moving crew was already gone, and his parents were in the house. Was he gone for that long?

"I'll see you on the Monday, I guess." Kenny said, as he held his hand out. He quickly mentally cursed himself, because he realized that Nathan most likely didn't seen that, but thanks to Nathan's hearing, he heard that and quickly bumped it, causing Kenny to let out a relieved sigh.

"Yeah. I'll see you there, buddy." He smiled at him.

Kenny gave his a smile in return, as he began walking towards his house. As he was walking away, Nathan could hear him mutter to himself, "_Monday is going to be a very interesting day..._"

Nathan just shrugged his shoulders at Kenny's words, as he made his way inside his house. He could hear his mom cry to him, "You're back!" she walking towards him, and stopped right before him, "How was your walk?"

"It was good. I met Kenny." Nathan replied.

"Oh, how is he doing?" Clara asked, happy that her son met one of his old friends.

"He is doing very well." Nathan answered.

"Good to hear that." Clara stated.

"Do you need help with setting up something?" Nathan asked.

"No." Clara replied.

"I'll be in my room if you'll need me." Nathan told his mom, as he moved towards the stairs.

"Okay." Clara said, as she went back to what she was doing.

As Nathan made his way into his room, he closed the door, after he made sure that nobody was going to walk in. He then came up to one of his luggages, and opened it, revealing a thing.

It was the thing he had ordered on the internet. That thing was a black suit, and a black mask which was covering the upper half of his head. But why did had this suit? He had it because ever since he had lost his sight, he'd hear what was happening in the town during the night, and the things that was happening to so many innocent people, and he didn't like that.

He hated that most of these people were still walking on the streets.

He knew that the town needed something, someone who was going to put these people behind the bars where they belong.

Someone who was going to make the innocent people feel safe in their town.

He knew a person that had the skills of doing it.

And he was that person.

Soon enough, a new vigilante was going to appear on the streets of South Park...

**Author's note.**

**The plot is similar to Daredevil season 3, but with changes here and there.**

**The main characters are as followed: Nathan/Daredevil, Mitch Robinson/Kingpin, Trent Boyett/Bullseye, Harrison Yates/Agent Nadeem, Kenny McCormick/Foggy Nelson. **

**I'm still not sure who is going to be Karen, though. I think I'm going to put Wendy in her role (No, there's not going to be a romance between her and Nathan if she'll end up having Karen's role). Also, I may put an OC in her place, like I did with Fisk and Daredevil.**

**EDIT: I decided who was going to have Karen's role. Her role is going to have Violet (Female Douchebag).**

**There's also some changes to South Park. Two of them are that season 20 of the show took place in 2013 (I know this season wasn't the best, I find it one of the weakeast season of this show, but I thought it'll good to have the reader move out out of the town, after this whole gender war in the school), and the main characters ages were 12, instead of 10, so it makes them 17 in this.**

**As for the pairings in this story: WendyxStan, KylexBebe, KennyxTammy and CraigxTweek. **

**As for Nathan, I don't think he is going to be paired with anyone.**

**Nathan's vigilante suit is the same suit I used for the cover.**

**Anyway, that's it for now. Hope it wasn't that bad.**

**Peace!**


	2. First Day

**I don't own South Park. I only own OC's.**

**Sorry if you find any grammar mistakes. I'm still learning English because it's not my first language.**

Nothing much has happened in the last two days. Nathan and his family stayed indoors for most of the time, wanting to set up their life at first, instead of reuniting with some of their old friends. They didn't had much visits from anyone. Only Kenny paid them a little visit to ask Nathan if he wanted him to tell anyone else that Nathan was back in South Park, because he forgot to ask him about that yesterday. Nathan, just like he did with Sharon, Nathan explained to him that he didn't want him to tell anyone else about him being back in the town, because he wanted them to find out for themselves. Kenny and Sharon kept their promises for which he was really thankfull.

At this moment, Nathan rolled himself in his bed, as the sound of his alarm clock began to fill the room. He hated that sound more than most of things in his life. He sat straight up. Nathan reached his hand out and hitting the top of it, it eventually stopped beeping. He let out a long yawn, as he hopped himself off his bed. He had to ready himself for the day, especially that today was his first day in his new school.

"Morning, son." He heard his dad say, as he walked into the kitchen, where his mom was making breakfast for all of them.

"Morning, dad." Nathan said, as he stopped himself next to the chair. He put his cane on the floor, before he sat down on it, waiting patiently for his breakfast.

His breakfast wasn't anything special. It was just a bacon and some eggs. Nathan didn't mind it. He quickly ate his breakfast, and hopped off his seat. He went upstairs and made his way to the kitchen to prepare himself for the day. It didn't took him long to make himself look presentable.

When he went back to the living-room. He still had like 10 minutes, before he was going to head to the school, so he made his way back to the table, and sat back on his seat.

After a few minutes, of doing nothing, but waiting he and his family heard a knock on their doors. His mom made her way to the doors, and opened them.

"Oh, hey Kenny." She greeted the person that just knocked on their doors, as Nathan hopped off his chair, and put his backpack on his back. He slided the chair back to it's place, and picked up his cane which was laying right where he left it. He walked over to the entrance to his house.

"Hey, Nate." He heard Kenny greet him, as Nathan joined his mother's side.

"Hi, Ken." Nathan greeted him back, as he moved to his side.

"Be safe." Clara said to her son, as Nathan stood outside now, by Kenny's side.

"I'm always safe, mom." Nathan said back, as his mom closed the door, leaving her son alone with his old friend.

"I thought you'll be going with Kyle, Stan and Cartman." Nathan pointed out, as he and Kenny started to walk along the sidewalk towards their school.

"I was planning to, but I have changed my plans when I was getting close to your house." Kenny answered, "Are you excited for your first day?"

"I'm more nervous than excited. I'm just hoping that the principal is not going to be another PC Principal." Nathan said.

'Don't worry. The principal is a good guy." Kenny assured Nathan.

"I'll trust on this." Nathan said.

"Besides, you're going to find out that there is not difference between these two once you met him and PC Principal. He is not a prick he used to be. He softened up when Strong Woman came into the picture. These two now have a few PC babies." Kenny explained.

"PC babies?" Nathan asked, wanting to know if heard this name correctly.

"Yes. They're finding almost everything offensive." Kenny confirmed, "PC Principal and Strong Woman are pretending that the principal in not their dad, but everyone in the town knows about that this is not true."

"Then, why are they trying to hide it?" Nathan wanted to know.

"Don't know, don't care." Kenny said with a shrug of his shoulders.

"PC babies... I can only imagine what they're going to become when they're grow up." Nathan stated with a small shiver at the thought of PC babies as grown ups.

"Don't scare me, Nate." Kenny said, jokingly, which made both of them to let out a small laugh, "This day is one of not many mondays that I'm actually was looking forward to."

"You were looking forward this monday? Why?" Nathan asked, pretending to be suprised. He already knew about that.

"Yes." Kenny confirmed with a nod, as he wrapped his hand around Nathan's shoulder, while his other hand was raised in the air, foward him and Nathan, to make it more dramatic, "I was looking forward it because just think about it. Nathan Briggs is back in South Park, after a few years of absence, and there was a huge change about him. Their reactions are going to be priceless."

"If you say so." Nathan said with a grin.

"I'm sure about it, mate. You're going to see it fo..." Kenny cut himself in the middle of the sentence, quickly realizing his mistake, "Shit, sorry."

"There's no need to apologize, Ken." Nathan said, with a wave of his free hand, "Recently, I've been getting a lot of comments like this."

"It doesn't mean that I'm not sorry about it." Kenny stated, as he removed his hand from Nathan's shoulder, he suddenly stopped in front of the house that happened to be nearby, which confused Nathan, "Can we stop for a moment?'

"For what?" Nathan wanted to know.

"Tammy Warner, one of your classmates lives here." Kenny replied, "You may also remember her as my girlfriend."

"Tammy Warner? Wasn't she a year older than us?" Nathan pointed out.

"She was held back a year. You probably know what that means." Kenny explained.

"Oh, I do." Nathan said with a nod of understanding, 'But, didn't you two broke up?"

"Yes. We did, but we wanted to try again, and here we are." Kenny answered.

"You know my opinion about going back to your ex's." Nathan stated.

"Yeah. I remember that. It was one of the reasons why you didn't accept Red's offer to get back together after this war between us and girls ended." Kenny stated.

"That and the fact that I was moving out of the town a week later." Nathan said, before adding, "And between you and them. I kept myself away from this war. I didn't want to be a part of this."

"You wouldn't call yourself a popular kid back then." Kenny pointed out.

"I just wanted to have the things back they were, and when it happened, I found out that my family was moving away." Nathan added.

"It must've suck for you." Kenny stated the obvious.

"It did sucked." Nathan confirmed with a nod, as the door of the house that was in front of them opened itself, revealing Tammy Warner who stood in the doorway with a blank expression on her face, which immediately changed when she saw Kenny.

"Kenny!" She cried, as she and Kenny ran towards each other, and met each other a quick hug, "What are you doing here? I thought you'll be going with Kyle, Stan and Cartman, as always."

"That what I was planning to at first, but I've changed my plans, and I decided to walk an old friend to school, and we happened to be walking by your house, so I decided to wait for you." Kenny answered.

"You're great, you know that?" Tammy asked.

"I do." Kenny answered, a small smile growing on his face, as he turned his attention to Nathan, and pointed his finger at him, "And speaking of this old friend. It's him."

"... Who is that?" Tammy asked after a moment, feeling confused at the view of Nathan. Kenny said that he was an old friend, but she couldn't recognize him from anywhere.

"C'mon, Tammy. You do not recognize him?" Kenny asked.

"No?" Tammy quickly replied, with a shook of her head, eyeing Nathan carefully. She didn't know that Kenny had a friend who was blind. She didn't even know that there was a blind guy their age in South Park.

"Tam, this is Nate." Kenny said.

"Wait... Nate?" Tammy asked, pointing at Nate, in suprise, her eyes widening.

"Yup. That's me." Nathan confirmed Kenny's words with a nod of his head, giving Tammy a small wave.

"I didn't know you were back in South Park." Tammy stated.

"Like most of the town." Nathan pointed out.

"Did you knew about it, Ken? For longer than today?" Tammy asked, turning to Kenny.

"I did, but told me that he wants everyone to find out for themselves." Kenny replied.

"Sorry to interrupt this conversation, but can we continue it while we're going to walk to school? I don't want to be late on my first day." Nathan said.

Kenny and Tammy nodded, as they grabbed each other's hand, before the three of them headed towards their school.

* * *

Nathan couldn't remember the last time when he was that nervous as he walked into the South Park High-School with Kenny and Tammy by his side. A deep breaths were slowly leaving his mouth, as he swung his cane doing his best not to hit anyone with it. He was happy that none of them students seemed to pay attention to him, it would only make him more nervous.

He suddenly felt someone's hand on his back, as he heard Kenny speak to him, "Don't be so nervous, buddy. It won't be that bad."

"_That_ bad?" Nathan pointed out.

"He's just trying to be dramatic." Tammy stated.

"You know me so well, you know that?" Kenny asked his girlfriend.

"I know." Tammy smiled at him, as the principal''s office appeared in their view.

"We'll see on the history lesson." Kenny said to Nathan.

"Yeah." Nathan said, as Kenny and Tammy quickly hurried off towards their first lesson, leaving Nathan alone in front of the principal's office.

"Here we go." He said to himself, as he walked into the principal's office, "Excuse me? Am I in the right place?"

"You must be Nathan Briggs." The Principal stated, as Nathan nodded his head in confirmation, "Come on in."

The next several minutes Nathan spent talking with the principal. They mostly talked about the school, and about his record from his former school which was good, but with a few complaints about the situation when he had gotted himself into trouble, and his disability. The first impression that Nathan had of this man was really good. It seemed that Kenny was right and his new principal happened to be a good guy.

As they were done with their talk, Nathan stood up from the seat, and walked up to the entrance, "And remember if someone gives you a hard time because of your blindness, or you'll be needing help with something just come to me, or any of the teachers." His principal said to him.

"I'll remember about it." Nathan said back.

With a nod of his head, the blind teenager came out of the principal's office. He knew where to head next. He began making his way towards the classroom where he was going to have his first lesson in this school. He could feel that nervousness was rising inside his body. This was it. He was going to met with some of his old friends in the next few minutes.

He let out a deep sigh, as he knocked on the doors of the classroom, before he opened them, and walked inside of it, "Excuse me? Is this history class? I was told to come here."

"Oh, you must be the new kid I've heard of." The Teacher said, as Nathan nodded his head in confirmation, "Come on, and introduce yourself to your class."

"_Does this guy looks familiar you too?" _Someone in the class said, it was Token.

_"Yes. I have this feeling as well, but I don't recall meeting a blind guy our age." _Clyde was the one who whispered back, as Nathan walked into the classroom and now stood in front of the class.

"Hey everyone. Some of you may not remember or recognize me, so let me introduce myself. My name is Nathan Briggs." Nathan introduced himself to the class. At the mention of his name, his old friends eyes shot open in realization of who he was. Nathan could feel the confusion and suprise rise all across the room, and could feel everyone's staring at him.

"_Holy shit."_

_"He's back."_

_"Look at his cane and glasses."_

_"What happened to him?"_

Nathan ignored those words, as the teacher said to him, "We have a few free seats in the class..."

"He can sit next to me." Someone in the class interrupted the teacher, with his hand raised in the air. It was Kenny.

"Fine by me." Nathan said.

"Do you need someone to lead to you there?" The teacher asked Nathan.

"No. I can get there myself." Nathan replied with a shook of his head.

"If you say so." The teacher said back, as Nathan started to make his way towards his seat, swinging his cane around. He did his best not to hit anyone in the class with it, and at the same time, he could feel everyone laying their eyes on him. Their heartbeats getting quicker and louder with each second. Was it really such a shocker for them to see him?

With this confusion all over the room, Nathan could feel something else. It was the sound of two people who were doing their best to stop themselves from laughing. He could easily say that Kenny and Tammy were having a great time at the view of that what just happening.

As he sat down on his new seat, he took the backpack off his back and put it on the floor. He opened his backpack and pulled out his books for history and notebook. He put them on his desk, and waited for the lesson to continue.

"I wished you could've seen their reactions when they saw you, Nate." Kenny whispered to Nathan.

"Was it worth the wait?_" _Nathan asked.

"It was, mate." the blond-haired teenager answered, doing his best to not let the teacher hear their conversation.

"I'm glad, then." Nathan stated, then added, "We'll talk at the break, okay?"

"Sure." Kenny replied.

* * *

Nathan was really happy when he heard the bell rang all across the classroom. It was lunch and he was starving. He walked into the cafeteria, and made his way into the line to get his food. It didn't took him a long time to get himself his food and was about to find himself a table to eat his lunch on, but he heard a voice of girl which went from behind him, "Hey, Nathan." It took a moment for Nathan to realize who it was. It was Red.

"Hello Rebecca." He said to her, using her name, not nickname.

"It's good to see you again." She said, not knowing what to say.

"I'm glad you think like that." Nathan said, before thinking to himself, "_This is so awkward."_

"Well... I should get going..." Red said.

"Yeah. It'll be for the best." Nathan stated, as the two of them quickly began making their way towards their tables. Things between them were really awkward, ever since she broke up with him because of the Shankhunt doing. He could easily say that the things between them were going to remain awkward for a while now, but he'll try to get himself on the good terms with her.

He felt a hand on his back, as the voice of Kyle spoke up to him, "We need to talk."

"I'm looking forward to it, Kyle." Nathan said back. He knew that it was going to happen sooner or later.

Kyle lead the blind teenager to the table that he and his friends mostly used during the lunch breaks, "Look who I've brought."

"It's Nathan freaking Briggs himself." Stan stated.

"Yup, that's me." Nathan said.

"When you were planning to tell us that you were back?" Cartman demanded to know.

"And about it." Craig added, his tone blank as usual, as he gestured towards Nathan'a cane and glasses.

"I was going to tell you about those things on my first day in new school, which as you can see happened." Nathan declared.

"If you already told us about your return, and those things, which you didn't, so now answer another question. Are you for real with those glasses and cane, or are you trying to prank us?" Cartman asked, more in joking and childish manner than serious. It seemed like Nathan blindness was going to be like Kyle's religion for Cartman.

"Are you serious with that question, Cartman?" Stan asked, glaring at Cartman.

It seemed like Kyle was going to say something as well, but was interrupted by Nathan, "It's okay, guys. I knew that Cartman was going to make comments, or jokes about it, ever since I found out that my family was going to move back here."

Cartman smirked as he crossed his arms in victory, "See guys? Even Nate's okay with it."

"As for your question, Cartman, then no. I'm not pretending to be blind, even though I wished that It was just a prank. I'd give anything to see again." Nathan replied.

"You know I can..." Cartman tried to say, but was quickly interrupted by Nathan.

"Cartman. I'm not a naive person. I'm not going to fall for the words that you have a cure for it, and I'm gonna have to do something embarassing to earn it." Nathan said.

"Dammit." Cartman said. He hoped that Nathan would fall for that.

"So, Kenny did you knew that Nate was back in town?" Token asked, trying to change the subject.

"I did. I met him right after he moved, when he was on the walk." Kenny replied.

"And you couldn't tell us, or write on our facebook page that he's back?" Kyle asked.

"Kenny wasn't the only one that knew." Nathan pointed out, "Stan's mom knew as well."

"Then why didn't she tell me?" Stan asked.

"I asked her not to. I wanted you to find out for yourself." Nathan explained, "I asked Kenny the same. And I'm very grateful to him that he kept that promise."

"And it worth keeping it. Your reactions were priceless." Kenny added.

"So, are you going to be in the town for some period of time, or are you going to stay here for longer?" Butters asked.

"From what I've heard, then the second question is the answer. My family is not planning on moving away at this moment." Nathan replied, as Butters cheered at this.

"Well, I'm glad about that." Butters smiled widely at the blind teenager.

"So, Token. Your house is still up for the party in the next week?" Stan asked.

"It is." Token confirmed with a nod, before taking a bite of his food.

"A party?" Nathan asked.

"Token's parents are going away for a week, and Token is organizing a party in their house, as always when they go away." Kyle explained.

"I assume that you're all going there?" Nathan asked.

"Yup. I'm not much of a party person, but I'm still going there." Kyle confirmed with a nod.

''It'll be a great ocassion to greet Nate back in the town." Kenny stated.

"I'll have a drink on this occasion." Stan stated.

"I'm not sure if my parents'll let me, and if I would go without their permission they would ground me." Butters said, as Nathan was really suprised by this. Really? From all of the things in this town, this thing had to stay the same?!

"_They're going to ground me?_ Are you serious, Butters? You're over 17 and your parents are still grounding you for nothing?" Nathan asked, suprised by this information, "You're not too old for that?"

"You're not the only one that told him that." Craig said.

"Yeah, even Ike told him that when Butters visited me a few months ago." Kyle added.

"Fellas, I just don't want to have more trouble with my parents." Butters explained, as everyone at the table rolled their eyes at this.

"If you say so, Butters." Stan was the first one that spoke up, after Butters explanation.

"But, there'll be a day when you're gonna have to do something with it." Kyle added.

"Like you with your bitchy mom?" Cartman asked.

"Don't call my mom a bitch, fat ass!" Kyle shouted.

"Don't call me fat, you stupid jew!" Cartman shouted back.

Everyone at the table sighed. These two were doing this again, everyone but Nathan who just chuckled at it, "Nothing has changed between you two, I assume."

"It'll be one the things that never'll change, Nate." Stan stated.

"So, Na-Nate, how was Countri-Countriss?" Jimmy wanted to know, stuttering as always.

"It was good. My new school was good, and the class was good as well." Nathan replied.

"Were there any good chicks?" Without even having to recognize the voice Nathan already know it was, Clyde.

"They were, but don't try writing to any of them, Clyde. I described you as a jock to everyone in the class, so they wouldn't be interested in you. Especially to Sam and Jade, they hate jocks." Nathan replied.

"If you say so, Nate." Clyde said, glaring at the blind teenager because of how he described him.

"Sam? Jade?" Token asked.

"Samantha and Jadis. They were the girls in the group that I mostly hang out after I moved there." Nathan explained, "There was them, Colin, David, Brian and Nathan."

"Two Nathans in the group? Wouldn't people mistake you?" Tweek asked.

"People in the school call him "Big Nathan" because of his weight, but he doesn't seem to mind, so there wasn't a problem when it came for us. If you want to get a picture of him just imagine a lot of nicer cartman." Nathan answered.

"I'm not fat, I'm big boned." Nathan could hear Cartman mutter to himself.

"Oh, and there is Violet." Stan said, as a black-haired girl made her way towards the girls table, only to be greeted by all of them.

"She's late again." Kyle added.

"Violet?" Nathan asked, confused. He never met anyone named Violet in South Park. She must've move into the town after he left.

"Douchebag." Stan explained, earning a suprised look from Nathan.

"Wait a minute... That's Douchebag? He was a girl this whole time?" Nathan asked, suprised by the revelation. He could've sworn that Douchebag was a boy.

"Yup." Clyde replied, "We were suprised as well."

"Tweek almost had a heart attack because of it." Craig added.

"It was too much pressure for me! Especially I found out that we forced her to fight with her kryptonite!" Tweek shouted, as he grabbed his blond-hair and started pulling it off his head, he suddenly stopped when Craig put his hand on his shoulder.

'Calm down, Tweek. Just take a deep breath." Craig said, as Tweek did as he told to. He let out a deep breath, which was followed by another one, and another, until he was calm again.

"I'm glad it's working out with you two." Nathan commented, assuming that Tweek had already calmed down.

"Thanks, Nate." Tweek thanked Nathan, still shaking a little.

"What about the rest of you? How are your relationships?" Nathan asked.

"Things with me are great with Wendy, as always." Stan replied.

"Same here with Tammy." Kenny added.

"I and Nichole are doing well too." Token added his part as well.

"What about you and Bebe, Kyle? I heard that you were doing well." Nathan said to Kyle.

"We are only _friends_." Kyle answered, doing his best to hide the fact that he was blushing because of this question.

"Friends? C'mon, Kyle it's obvious for all of us that you like her." Clyde teased Kyle.

"I do like her. As a _friend_." Kyle said.

"A friend? Dude, I can see how you look at her in the class." Stan pointed out.

"You're not getting anywhere, mate." Kenny stated.

"And what about you, Nate?" Kyle asked, desperately wanting to keep the attention of the table off him, "Do you have someone in Countriss?"

"No, and I'm not interested in dating at this moment." Nathan replied.

"Really, Nate? You didn't had a single girl on your eyes in Countriss." Clyde asked.

"No, Clyde. I didn't." Nathan replied.

Then, conversation would most likely continue if it wasn't the bell. The sound of it echoed through the cafeteria which meant only one thing. The students quickly packed their stuff inside their backpacks and started heading towards their next classes.

* * *

The rest of the first day at the new school went as usual for Nathan. He had talked with most of his old friends, and some of them asked him about the story about how he lost his sight. He actually couldn't even count how many times ha had to retell this story and everyone seemed to accept his disability.

Once, the final bell rang, he and his old friends began making their way back to their homes, and when he walked into his house through the front doors, the first thing he was to talk with him mom, "Hi mom."

"Oh, hey Nate. How was your day?" His mom asked him.

"It was nice." He answered, "I'll be in the basement if you'll need me."

"Okay." Clara said, as Nathan went down to the basement. He didn't even paid attention to turn the light on, as he came up to his punching ball. It was time for another one of his training on it. He sighed, before he started punching his bag, in the similiar motion. The sound of his fists connecting with the bag echoed through the basement.

Nathan knew that this training was special. After all he had to prepare himself for his first night at the new job which finally came when the sun came down and the moon was rising on the horizon.

He waited until his parents were already asleep, as he got himself off his bed, and went towards his cupboard on which his key to this room laid on. He used the key to lock the door in order to make sure that no one was going to come into his room. He knew that his parents were not going to come inside his room during the night, but he couldn't take the risk of them not finding him in his bed.

He opened a box that he hid in the hole in his closet about which he only knew. He found this hole a long time ago, and decided not to tell his parents about it, because he could hide many things in it. He was really happy when he found out that this hole was still in there, and decided that it was a perfect place to hide his suit in, so his parents or anyone else wouldn't find it.

He took his suit out of the box, before he put it back in it's place. He jumped off his pyjamas, before picking up his a part of his vigilante suit. When his whole body was covered in black, he covered the upper half of his face with the mask. He was not going to use his eyes anyway, so it would make more sense for him to cover his upper half, instead of lower half.

He walked over to the window, and opened it. He let out a short sigh, as he jumped through it, and landed on the ground, before he ran towards the fence and jumped over it.

This night was going to be his first night at new work...

**I really enjoyed writing this chapter, especially the parts where Nathan and Kenny were heading to the school, and the conversation at the table.**

**Hope it wasn't that bad. See you in another chapter.**


	3. First Night

**I don't own South Park. I only own OC's.**

**Sorry if you find any grammar mistakes. I'm still learning English because it's not my first language.**

**Sorry if the fight scene was not the best, I'm still trying to improve that part when it comes to my writing.**

Nathan did his best to listen what was happening in the town, as he stood on the roof the South Park mall. Why was he on the roof of this mall? The walk that he had on his first day in the town was the reason why. During this walk, he checked every place in the town to see what place would be the best to check what was happening in the town and when he reached this place. He felt something special. He could hear everything what was happening in the town. And it was the moment he decided that it'll be a perfect place to listen what was happening in the town at the current moment.

He didn't knew what to except, but for the first hour, he was hearing people, just people who were minding their own business during the night, and it made him happy that the innocent people were safe, but he couldn't let his guard down. Everything could have happened at any moment, and he had to watch out, because he wouldn't forgive himself if he missed something terrible which would result in someone getting hurt, or worse.

It was the sound of someone breaking the camera, which was followed the sound of someone breaking through the glass doors! Someone was breaking into one of the stores and he had to do something with it.

He jumped off the roof, and landed on the ground, as he rushed towards the place from which he could hear some voices, coming from the shop.

"_What are you doing in my shop!" _The first voice he heard was the voice an eldery man, as he was getting closer to the side of the town where this shop was stationed.

"_Don't do anything, or something will happen to you!" _He heard someone yell to the person which most likely was just a cashier who was working in the shop, as he started climbing up to the roof on the building which was in front of him. He used the pipe to climb up to the roof, and once he was there, he started to run along it, eventually jumping from the roof to another one.

When he finally reached the place, he heard four people inside. One of them was the unfortunate cashier, and the others three were the robbers. One of them was armed with a pistol with seven bullets inside of it, and two other magazines were in his pocket, the second one of them was using a knife which he was pointing forward himself at the moment, probably at the cashier, and the last one of them held a baseball bat in his hands. This man also was appereantly the closest one to Nathan, who did what he had to do.

He sneaked into the shop, and slowly walked towards the robber with the baseball bat. He sighed as he swung his forward at the man's head which resulted in this man failing down on the floor, with his eyes closed, which got the attention of his two buddies, and the cashier.

"Rob!" On the robbers shouted, as the so called "Rob" just laid on the floor of the shop, unconscious because of the strong hit in the head.

"What the hell are you doing here, you son of a bitch?" The other robber demanded to know.

"Leave this man alone, now." Nathan ordered, as he held his fists clenched. He knew that this was not going to work, but it was worth a try.

"Or what? You're outnumbered and outgunned." The robber pointed out.

"Or, you're gonna wait until the police'll arrive to take your unconscious bodies right where you belong." Nathan said, which made the robbers chuckle.

"Alright, enough with jokes. Let's see what can you do." The robber with the pistol in his right hand teased Nathan, as he aimed his gun at the black-clothed teenager. He pulled the trigger, and Nathan didn't fail to hear that sound. As the pistol fired, he quickly did a dodge, avoiding the bullet. The cashier screamed at the sound of the gun firing a bullet, as he hid himself behind the counter, waiting for this situation to end, hopefully without anyone getting killed in his shop.

The pair of the robbers were stunned by Nathan's dodge. The bandit with the pistol began firing another shots at Nathan, until his whole magazing was empty, and to his suprise, this black-clothed man was still alive. When he reached into his pocket for another magazine, Nathan saw this as an ocassion to strike back, so he grabbed two things that were laying on the nearby counter and threw it at the robber, hoping that it would make him drop his pistol on the floor. While the first thing missed the thug, the other one hit him in the stomach, causing him to drop his pistol. As the robber who just lost his pistol clenched his teeth in pain, the other one with a knife in ready charged at Nathan. He swung it at Nathan, who did a quick dodge, by moving one step to the side.

The man with the knife kept swinging his knife around but it didn't seemed to affect Nathan, who was avoiding every attack as if it was nothing to him. The man finally had enough of it, so he swung his knife, again, but this time, his intend to stab this man, instead of making a cut on his body. Nathan knew what had to be done. He moved to the opposite site of where the knife was going to find itself there, and grabbed the robber's hand, and quickly took his weapon away from him, and threw it away from both of them, so his enemy was not going to have a chance to get it back. As the knife landed on the floor, the robber swung his fist right at Nathan's face, who moved his face away, before the robber could punch him. In his response, Nathan punched him in the face, which was followed by two another punches, before the robber who used his knife joined Rob on the floor, unconscious just as his fellow robber.

With that, the robber who tried to use his pistol was the only robber that Nathan had to deal with. He charged at the man who had picked up and reloaded his pistol while Nathan took care of his friend. He didn't even had a chance to use his weapon again, as Nathan grabbed his hand with the pistol, and retrevied it from him. He threw it towards the same place as he threw the knife. The robber growled at the blind teenager, as he swung his free fist at him, but his anger was only replaced with shock when Nathan stopped his attack by grabbing his fist with his free hand, and twisted it to the other side. The robber screamed in pain before Nathan let go off of his other hand and sent a very fast and strong punch in his face, busting out his nose, which was followed by a familiar sound.

CRACK!

"Ah! You broke my nose, you bastard!" The last robber shouted, holding tightly his nose which was stained in his blood.

"You should've listened to me and leave." Nathan replied, as he sent one last punch into the face of the robber, who joined his friends on the floor. The cashier who peeked his head out of his hidding place couldn't believe in what had just happened. A single man had just beaten up three armed robbers with nothing but his fists. Nathan didn't paid attention to the cashier and his shocked expression, as he began to walk around the shop to find something to tie his people up before the police'll arrive, and luckily for him, this shop had a rope for sale, so he made his way towards it and took it, before walking back to the robbers. He tied up as tightly as he could to the radiator.

It was when, the cashier, who had finally awoke from his shock yelled to him, in a very grateful tone, "Thank you! Thank you!"

"I'm just doing what's right." Nathan said, as he made his way towards the doors, "Call the police, it'll be easier for them to take these thugs behind the bars when they'll be sleeping."

"Oh, yeah, of course." The cashier said, as he quickly pulled out his cellphone. He took away his attention from Nathan for a few second, but when he turned back to the place where Nathan stood just a few seconds ago, to see that there was no one there. He had to admit it to himself, he was really suprised that this man managed to get away from his view in such a short time, but his confusion was soon replaced with happiness.

He was happy that nothing had happened to him, during this dangerous situation, and it was all thanks to the man with black mask.

"_This is 911. What would you like to report?" _A voice of the 911 operator sounded in his cellhpone.

_"_Is this 911? I'd like to report a robbery._"_ He said.

It didn't took long for the police to arrive. Nathan heard that, beacuse he stood on the roof of the building which was not far from the shop which was being robbed just a few moments ago. He could hear the police putting the robbers in the handcuffs, as one of the officers interrogated the cashier, who still couldn't control himself over what just happened.

"_So, you're trying to tell me that a man came out of nowhere and beat these men up with nothing but his fists?" _The police officer asked, a disablief in his voice.

"Yes! _This man like an angel that fell from the sky! One moment, three people were trying to rob me, and then he knocked one of them down. It was when I hid under the counter, to wait until the fight was over, and when I poked my head out, I saw this man, single handedly taking these men down without any problem!"_ The cashier replied, in a very excited tone. His excitement had not wore off. He had never seen anything like this before.

"_Guys!" _The police officer called for his fellow officers.

"_Yes?" _Asked another one of the officers.

"_It looks like we a new masked guy in the town that is trying to play hero." _was the officer's reply.

Nathan couldn't help but smile as he listened to the conversation. He helped the man who was being robbed and probably saved his life. He could easily call the first day on the new job a successfull one.

His first patrol may be over, but there'll be another ones.

He knew that it was only a beginning. He knew that as the time would pass, he'd have to face a much dangerous people than just three robbers who were trying to rob a store...

**Hope it wasn't that bad. See you in another chapter.**


	4. Another Day and Another Night

**I don't own South Park. I only own OC's.**

**Sorry if you find any grammar mistakes. I'm still learning English because it's not my first language.**

_A few hours later._

Nathan felt happy with himself, as he walked through the doors of his room into the hallway. The first night at his new job was a very successful one. He had stopped a local of shop of being robbed, and saved the man who was working behind the counter from getting hurt, or maybe even killed.

"Morning, mom, and morning to you dad." He greeted his parents, as he walked into the dining-room, and sat down on his seat, waiting patiently for his breakfast.

"Morning, son." Jack said, as he was reading the newspaper. A cup of coffee was on his right side, "They wrote about him as well."

"About who?" Nathan asked.

"A guy in the mask who stopped a robbery last night." Jack replied.

"We heard that he took out three armed robbers by himself, as if it was nothing to him. He was the first information that appeared in the news." Clara added.

"He beat up three armed robbers by himself? He had a weapon, or something like that?" Nathan asked, doing his best to act natural.

"No. He did that with bare hands." Jack replied.

"Who the hell is he? A Terminator?" Nathan asked, jokingly.

"If it's true, then I hope that it'll be better than Terminator Genisys." Jack stated, with a small laugh.

"It won't be hard to beat." Nathan stated.

"You're right about that, son." Jack agreed with his son, a small smile spreading across his face, as he took a small sipof his coffee, "So what are your plans for today?"

"I'm planning to go somewhere with Sharon, Sheila, Carol, Liane and Linda. We want to catch up." Clara answered.

"Good for you, Clara." Jack smiled at his wife, before turning his attention to his son, "What about you, Nate?"

"I don't know." Nathan replied with a shrug of his shoulders.

"Breakfast is ready!" Clara exclaimed after a moment.

"Finally! I'm starving." Jack said, putting his newspaper on the table, as Clara walked up to the table, holding two plates of food in her hands.

The breakfast wasn't anything special. It was once again just a bacon with some eggs. It took Nathan a few minutes to eat it, then he went up stairs to get himself ready for the day.

And after he was done with making himself look presentable, Nathan went to his school, shutting the doors behind him.

* * *

_Several __minutes __later._

"Morning, everyone." Nathan said, as he walked into the classroom. He traveled alone to his high-school, but he didn't mind it.

"Nate! Over here!" He heard Kenny call to him. Nathan nodded his head at Kenny's words, as he began to make his way towards him. Some of his classmates offered him a quick greets, before he made his way to the place from where Kenny called him, and sat down on the empty seat.

"Why are we in the class? The lesson hasn't already started, and where's the teacher?" He wanted to know.

"The teacher let us in earlier because the lesson will start later than it usually does." Kyle replied, as he sat before Nate.

"Thanks, Kyle." Nathan said with a nod of appreciaton.

"So, fellas, have you heard about what happened during the night?" Butters asked, wanting to start a conversation with someone.

"It was hard not to. It was all over the news." Craig pointed out.

"_He was like an angel that fell from the sky." _Stan said, doing his best to mimic the voice of an old man that Nathan saved last night.

"Maybe South Park has a-ano-another My-Mysterion." Jimmy said, as he gestured her head towards Kenny, who quickly realized what he meant by that.

"Me? No way, Jim. I quit playing Mysterion when Karen found out that I was him." Kenny said with a shook of his head.

"How did that happened?" Nathan asked, curiously.

''She grew up and found out for herself. It was two years ago." Kenny replied.

"Your reaction must have been priceless when she called you Mysterion or Kenny when you were dressed as him." Nathan stated.

"You have no idea, Nate." Kenny said.

"If only you could see that, Nate." Cartman said.

"It may be a suprise to you Cartman, but I still could see two years ago. I lost my sight a year ago." Nathan reminded Cartman.

Cartman opened his mouth to retort, but was interrupted when the sound of the voice of a woman rang around the room. It was coming from Nathan's pocket.

_David_

_David _

_David_

"Oh, excuse me, guys. It's my phone." Nathan said, as he reached his right hand into his pocket, and pulled his phone out.

He answered the call and David's voice could be heard in his phone, "_There he is." _

"Yup, here I am, Dave." Nathan said, using David's nickname.

"_You didn't lied to me when you informed me about your plans."_ David stated.

"What are you talking about?" Nathan asked.

"_C'mon, Nate. I heard about you in the internet, you weren't lying about you wanting to be the vigilante."_ David said. Nathan could easily tell that David had a smug expression on his face.

"Yes. I didn't lied." Nathan said to David, "And, Dave, let's don't talk about it, now. I'm in the classroom._" _

_"Oh, sorry."_ David apologized.

"Besides, shouldn't you be in school as well?_" _Nathan pointed out.

"_Who said that I wasn't?" _David asked.

"Dave!" Nathan shouted, but it was a quiet one, he didn't want to drag attention to him.

A laughter could be heard inside of his phone, before David spoke up, "_I'm just fucking with you, buddy. Your secret is safe with me."_

"I know. That's why I came to you. You're the best secret keeper I know." Nathan said, before adding jokingly, "You could try it as well._"_

"_Me? A fighter? I was always doing the talk in our group, along with Sam. Colin and Brian were the muscles. You offer it to them if you want to."_ David pointed out, "_Talk to you later, Nate. It was good to hear your voice again."_

"Likewise, mate." Nathan said his goodbye, as David hung up. As much as David could be annoying sometimes, Nathan cared for that bastard a lot. He along with the other people from their group were there for him, when he needed help, especially after he lost his sight, and he'll be forever grateful to them.

As he hid his phone back in his pocket, he heard Kyle ask him, "Who was that?"

"One of my the people I hang out in Countriss. His friendship with Colin is quite beautiful if you ask me." Nathan stated.

"Why?" Craig asked, not interested in it, but it was still better than doing nothing.

"David is one of the most skinnest people I've ever met, and Colin is one of the biggests steroids I've met. When someone's giving David a hard time, Colin's taking care of it, and when Colin's is having trouble, David uses his "talks" and because of that Colin gets off easier, than he'd usually do." Nathan replied.

"Dude, if someone could help me with my troubles in school by only using his talking, I would be so happy." Craig stated.

"You've been saying those words so many times when Cartman was pretending to have tourette syndrome." Stan pointed out.

"Because It was true. If I could say shitbals, or call the principal a bitch without any consequences, I would be sooo happy." Craig said back.

"At least it was worth it when he said that he cries during the night because he doesn't have a dad." Kyle stated.

"Shut up Kahl!" Cartman shouted, pointing at Kyle. It was one of the many things that he didn't like to talk about.

"It would be even more affective if you didn't ruined his big night in the television." Nathan told Kyle.

"I didn't know that he couldn't control it anymore!" Kyle shouted.

"It was obvious after he started saying so many embarassing things about himself." Nathan pointed out.

"Yeah. I think it was obvious too, especially after he said that he touched his..." Butters didn't had a chance to finish as Cartman put his hand on his face, silencing him.

"Butters. Shut the hell up!" Cartman told him.

"He touched his what?" Kenny asked.

"Shut up, Kenny! You don't want to know!" Cartman shouted at him. Everyone in the classroom heard him, but decided to ignore it.

"I think that I don't want to as well. Who knows what this fat ass has in his mind." Stan stated. Everyone in the group nodded their heads in agreement as Cartman just smirked at the view of it, depise the fact that he was nervous about it just a moment before.

"Hey, Nate." Kyle said, wanting to change the topic, "I've been wanting to ask you this question since yesterday. If you can't see, then how do you know how other people look."

"I use my hands for it." Nathan replied, as he covered his whole face with this hands for a short moment. When he put them, he added, "An idea of how other people may look forms in my head thanks to that. I may demonstrate it on someone if you want to."

"You can try it on Craig. He's gay so he doesn't care when a dude touches his entire face." Cartman stated.

"Screw you, Cartman." Craig said, glaring at the over-weighted teenager.

* * *

It was another night for Nathan. At this moment he was on a rooftop of a building near Tweek's house. He heard nothing when he stood on the mall, so he decided to walk around the town. Perharps he was going to have a calm night. Perharps the people of South Park decided to stay low because of what happened last night.

That's when he heard something. The sound of someone panting heavily.

Normally, he'd dismiss it as some random guy being late for work, home or whatever. This time, however, he heard a familiar sound, not so far from the first one. A heartbeat, and it startled his because...

It was Lola's, this couldn't be good.

He listened carefully to what was happening, he heard Lola walking forward herself. He assumed that she didn't seen a strange figure observing her from the shadows not too different from what Nathan was doing. And soon enough, it was revealed that Nate wasn't the only one who took interest in her.

"Here we go again..." He said to himself, as he decided to take care of it. After all, it was his job. After jumping across a few roofs, he found himself on the roof of the house which was next to the place where this man was hiding.

"I thought that this lady was supposed to be smart, that is what he told me." He heard him say under his breath,

Nathan heard this man doing a few clicks. Was this guy a stalker or something like that?"

"I can't wait until Russo will see this." The guy said to himself.

And he froze at the mention of this person. Frank Russo? Nathan heard about him, while he was in the school. He was a member of the soccer team. He heard the girls from his class teasing Lola about how this guy was acting around her. Things just became more creepy...

And then he heard another click.

Russo hired someone to spy on Lola? But why? From what he heard he seemed to be a really good guy. This was so messed up. This is something you'd expect from a creep, not a well-known athlete with a good reputation

It was when he decided to put an end to this mess. He jumped off the roof, and landed on the ground, quietly, so this creep wouldn't hear him. He sneaked his way to this man, and when he could hear his breathing very clearly, he picked up a small rock that was laying nearby. And then he threw it at him. When he heard the man shout, he rushed towards him. The man didn't notice or hear him mostly because he was too caught up in groaning and grunting from the pain of his right hand. Nathan took this as an opportunity and started talking.

"You know, you're really stupid for thinking that you could get away with this."

The man turned to him, and stared at him in shock, "What are you talking about?"

"Really? That all you can come up with?" Nathan asked, not amused by this man's excuse.

"Who the fuck are you anyway?" The man demanded to know, as the pain in his hand was slowly going away.

"Have you seen the news?" Nathan asked.

"Oh, so you're the freak that took out the robbers that were trying to rob the store." The man stated.

"Yes. And you know why am I here?" Nathan asked another question.

"No?" The man replied.

"To take out more people." Nathan replied, as he grabbed him by his hoodie, slamming him against the nearby wall, "No, tell me who hired you to take photos of this girl.''

"I don't know what you're talking about!" The man replied.

"Do I look like a person that was born yesterday?" Nathan asked.

"I don't know I can't see your face!" The man replied.

Nathan gritted his teeth, as he punched him in the face, "I'm not the mood for jokes. Tell me who it is, and you may leave without earning another punch!"

He was sweating like crazy at this point. His heartbeat was rapid and fast, and his breathing grew unsteady. He was scared. Just like Nathan wanted him to, "Okay! I'll tell you! Just don't kill me! Please!"

"I don't kill people. I'm just sending them behind the bars." Nathan pointed out.

The man whimpered, but nodded , answering, "It was a guy named Frank Russo! He- He just came to me and asked t-to follow this girl. He said he'd give me more money if- if I took pictures! I didn't want to do it but I was desperate! I'm in the need of money! You have to understand me! Please!"

Nathan shook his head and sighed, before letting go off the man, "Leave. And if I'll see you doing this again, I'll send you behind the bars."

The man said nothing, just nodded his head and ran off as quickly as he could. Nathan was about to leave, but he heard someone ask, "Is anyone there?"

Shit! Lola must've heard them. Nathan panicked a bit at this moment. He didn't want to think that he was stalking her or something like that. Unfortunately for him, there wasn't any of them that insured he'd be out in a matter of seconds. It was too late anyways.

As Lola made her way to Nathan, she froze for a moment, before speaking up, "You're the guy who stopped the robbery last night."

Nathan sighed, before saying first thing that came into his mind, "Yes. That's me. Can I do something for you, miss?"

A smile formed on Lola's face, as she said, "Oh my god. I've never met a vigilante before! All I can say to you is that you're a hero for what you did last night! My whole class thinks like that as well!"

Nathan, feeling a bit happy by how she thought about him, said, "Thank you for the kind words, miss, but I must go now. The city can't protect itself."

"Oh, right!" Lola said, as Nathan turned to leave, "Keep doing it, This city needs someone like you."

"I'll do my best, miss." Nathan said.

And with that he jumped on the nearest building and started going up. However, he stopped before he could move away from the area. He had to do something else first. So, he called out to Lola, who would most likely hear him.

"Oh, and be careful out there Miss Lola! You never know when you're going to get in trouble!"

He then climbed out of Lola's sight.

Another night, another job done.

**Keep in mind that David knows about Nathan's secret identify, it'll play a small role in the future.**

**Hope it wasn't that bad. See you in another chapter.**


	5. Party at Token's

**I don't own South Park. I only own OC's.**

**Sorry if you find any grammar mistakes. I'm still learning English because it's not my first language.**

_4 days later._

Quick breaths were escaping Nathan's mouth as his fists were connecting with his punching bag. His training were a very tiring ones for him, especially when he started doing at them, but he had gotten used to it. Nothing much has happened during on this patrols in the recent days, except for the situation when a homeless guy tried to steal a bag from a woman.

This situation wasn't a big deal to him, because the homeless man was an easy person to beat. Two good punches in the stomach were enough for him to beat that man, and Nathan was really suprised when this situation was described in the newspaper. South Park doesn't seem to have anything to interesting to write about it, if they're making a sensation out of small things like that. And this was another person that compared him to the angel that fell from the sky when she needed him.

Nathan didn't mind this comparison. If people wanted to call him like that, then they had right to do so.

He let out a short and quiet scream, as he pretended to dodge an attack, before he sent another punch into his punching bag, then he heard someone knock on the doors of his house.

His mom walked towards the doors, and opened them, before she said, "_Hello to all of you."_

"_Hey, Mrs. Briggs. We're here for Nate._" Stan's voice sounded in his ears. Nathan immediately knew who came for him. It was Stan, Kenny, Kyle, Cartman and Butters. He knew why they were here for him. Tonight was the night of Token's party.

"_Oh, Nate. He's in the basement."_ His mom told them, as Stan and his friends walked into his house. The five of them made their way to the basement doors, and opened them, before they started to walk down the stairs.

"It's so dark in here." Butters stated.

"It's darker in here than in Kyle's mom ass." Cartman stated.

"Shut up, Cartman!" Kyle shouted, as the group of friends made their way down into the basement. Kenny quickly found the light switch and turned the lights on, revealing Nathan to them who send one last punch into his punching bag.

"Hey, guys." He greeted them with a small wave of his hand after a moment.

"Hey, Nate." Butters waved back at him.

"Why the hell are you doing it in the dark?" Cartman asked.

"Because it doesn't matter to him." Stan answered.

"That's right." Nathan confirmed with a nod.

"We'll be heading to Token's party. You're coming?" Kyle asked.

"Yes, I am. Just let me get changed. I don't want to go in the clothes that I wore during my training." Nathan replied. Kenny, Kyle, Stan and Butters nodded their heads in understanding as Cartman just shrugged his shoulder. All of them made their way up the stairs and Nathan's friends waited for him by the stairs, as Nathan made his way to his room and changed his clothes as fast as he could. A few moment later he came back to them, wearing different clothes, "So, shall we go?" He said, as they began moving towards the doors, "Mom. I'm going out with my friends." He told his mother as he and his old friends stood before the doors.

"Okay, Nate. Just be careful out there." Clara told her son.

"Mom, you don't need to tell me that everytime when I go out." Nathan said back

"If you say so, son." Clara said, as Nathan and the rest walked through the doors, shutting it behind them.

"I'm so fucking excited for this party." Kenny said as they began to walk along the sidewalk, towards Token's house.

"You're excited for every party, Kenny." Kyle pointed out.

"I'm sure that you're excited too, Kylie. Another party, another chance to ask Bebe out." Kenny teased Kyle.

"Not this again..." Kyle said.

"Okay, I admit that she's cute and all..." Kyle said.

"So it is true, you do like her." Nathan stated.

"And calling her cute is a gentle way to put it." Kenny added.

"Your girlfriend would be so happy is she heard you say this." Stan pointed out.

Nathan leaned forward to Kyle, and sniffed him for a moment, earning a confused look from him, "What the hell are you doing, Nate?"

"I smell children." Nathan stated, earning an annoyed groan from Kyle.

"I can't wait until you'll have a child with her. Kyle Jr would be a perfect name if it was a boy." Kenny added.

"It would be so cute, fellas." Butters added his part as well, trying to imagine how the child of Kyle and Bebe would look. When an idea of how the child would have looked appeared in his mind, he said with a smile growing on his face, "Ohh... I can't wait to see this in the future."

"Another jew in this town? I'm not going to take it well, guys." Cartman was the last one that added something.

"Guys, didn't Bebe wrote him that she wants to wear his ass as a hat back in the elementary school?" Nathan asked.

"She did. I remember it." Butters replied.

"And the fact that Garrison made Stan read it in front the class made it so fucking hilarious." Kenny chuckled.

"Guys, would you leave him alone? If he doesn't like her, then that means he doesn't like her." Stan said, annoyed by his friends.

"You used to tease him with us, and now you're telling us to stop?" Cartman asked, crossing his arms.

"It just became more annoying as the time passed." Stan stated.

"If you say so, Stan." Kenny said, as he turned his attention towards Nathan, "So, Nate. This is your first party in South Park. How much are you going to drink?"

"I'm planning to remain sober." Nathan replied.

"What? Don't tell me that you're another Kyle, Butters or Violet." Kenny said.

"Yes. I am. I don't like drinking. I'm attending parties to spent time with my friends." Nathan explained.

"Amen." Kyle agreed.

"A jew just said "Amen". The world is ending." Cartman stated, as Kyle glared at him, which made him smirk in response.

"C'mon, dude. You're in eleventh grade, you can have at least one drink." Kenny said to Nathan.

"No." Nathan said with a shook of his head.

"Then, I'm going to make you do it." Kenny said.

"If you're not going to be wasted on the floor already." Stan stated.

"What's that supposed to be mean?" Kenny asked.

"I'm saying that you're always one of the first people to get wasted on the parties." Stan explained.

"You can easily say that Kenny is a McCormick." Cartman stated.

"Hey! My parents are sober for over two years, now! They only have one drink from time to time." Kenny said.

"And we're all happy that your life is turning out for the better, Kenny." Butters said.

"You deserve it, buddy." Nathan added.

Kenny smiled at them both, before letting out a small chuckle, "Hey, Natey. Do you remember when I made you dress up as an elf when I was dressed up as Santa Claus?"

"I do. You did that because you bought her a bear that she wanted so much." Nathan chuckled as well.

"What? You never told us about it." Stan said to which Butters and Kyle nodded, as Cartman just shrugged his shoulders.

"Really? I never told you how Nate knocked on her window, and when she slid it open he said, "_Hey there, little one. I heard that you were a good girl for the whole year so a certan person has a present for you.". _I thought that our Natey will able be to come out with something more original than a usual guy dressed in an elf suit." Kenny said.

"Don't blame to for saying such a cliche things, I had a very short time to come up with what to say to her." Nathan tried to justify himself, "Besides, your Santa wasn't much better."

"I have to agree with you on this one, but at least it brought a smile to her face." Kenny said.

'You're such a good big brother, Kenny." Kyle stated.

"Thanks, Kylie. You're a good older brother too." Kenny said.

"Are you going to start making out? Because I'd like to record it and put it on the internet." Cartman said.

"Shut up, Cartman!" Kenny and Kyle shouted, almost in unison.

"Can you stop arguing? We're here." Butters said as Token's home appeared in his view. They walked through the gate and made their into Token's house where they were greeted by him.

"Enjoy the party." Token said to them, as the group split up around the house to do their own things.

* * *

An hour. It was only an hour since Nathan arrived on this party and he already didn't knew what to do with himself. At this moment, he was walking around the place to check if there was something he could do. When he walked into the garden area, he heard two heartbeats. One of them was kneeling down before the statue, and the second one stood on the small ladder, above the statue, two bottles of alcohol were in his hands. The first heartbeat belonged to Kenny, and the other one belonged to Craig.

"There it goes!" Craig shouted as he began to pour it down the statue. Kenny began to drink everything that was failing down the statue. When there was nothing left on the statue, he shouted, "Fuck yeah Kenny!"

"Call me Kenneth, you moron!" Kenny shouted back as the crowd cheered loudly at this.

Nathan grinned at the sound of it, as he walked around the garden for the next few moments, before he went back to Token's house, where a familiar voice called for him.

"Hey, Natey!" He immediately recognized this voice. It was Bebe, "C'mere!"

"What is it, Bebe?" He asked her, as he walked over to her and Kyle who happened to be standing next to her.

"Have a drink with me, because our Kylie doesn't want to." Bebe said.

"No, Bebe. I'm planning to remain sober just like our Kylie here, but I can tell that you had at least five, or six." Nathan stated.

"You can read people well for a blind person." Bebe stated.

"Have you ever been friends with a blind person before?" Nathan asked.

"No. I wasn't." Bebe replied.

"Then you're going to learn a lot more about it." Nathan assured her.

"If you say so, Natey." Bebe said, patting Nathan on his back, before she went back to Kyle's side, "Have fun."

"I'll try my best, Bebe. And I'm sure that Kyle will as well." Nathan said, shoting Kyle a teasing look, which the jewish teenager didn't fail to notice, even though Nathan had his eyes covered by his glasses. The blind teenager grinned at him, before he started to walk away from them, feeling Kyle's glare on his back.

At the dining table, Stan, Wendy, Token, Cartman, Lola, and Red were playing poker. And Cartman was winning, and it was really annoying to the rest.

"You need to stop pulling those cards out of your ass." Token stated as Cartman pulled the money he won from them to his side.

Red frowned at him, "That is because he keeps counting cards."

Cartman returned the frown, "What do you mean by that?"

"I mean that you're cheating." Red explained.

"Actually, Red. Some of the best poker players in the world count card, besides you shouldn't be accusing me of cheating. Didn't your mom cheated on your dad?" Cartman grinned at her, as Red was completely taken aback by it. Why is he mentioning it to her? It was a long time ago, back in the elementary school, "And the funny thing about it that you can't do nothing, because your daddy will never forgive your mommy."

With that, Red had finally enough if it. She stood up from the chair, and ran out of the dining-room with teary eyes. Nathan, who was walking by the living-room, not knowing what to do with himself, heard that and went after her.

"You're a dick, you know that?" Lola said to Cartman who just grinned at her. She and Wendy stood up from her seats, and were about to go after their friend, but they quickly declined that idea when they saw that Nate went after her. He must've been walking by and heard what happened.

As they sat back down on their seats, Token asked, "I thought that you're going after her."

"Nate already went after her." Lola replied.

"It'll be good for both of them to finally talk with each other." Wendy added.

"Rebecca?" He asked, walking into the room.

"Leave me alone, Nate." Red said

"I heard you running into this room." He said, walking closer to her, "What happened?"

"Cartman mentioned my mom, again, and about how she cheated on my dad." Red answered.

"_That son of a bitch."_ Nathan thought to himself, as he sat down on the bed, taking a place next to her, "Listen, Rebecca. I can't say that I know how you feel, because I don't. However, I do remember what helped you everytime when someone gave you a hard time because of it and I was around. We just talked until your calmed yourself down."

Red said nothing, just wiped tears from her cheeks, "I don't want to talk, Nate."

"Why? You've been avoiding me like a fire, after you tried to talk with me on my first day." Nathan pointed out, as he could hear that Red's heartbeat began to change into more nervous one.

"I think you already know the answer, because of the conversation we had on your first day." Red stated.

"No. I don't." Nathan replied.

"I was nervous. I wouldn't call our last talks a good ones and the fact that you lost your sight didn't made it easier." Red explained.

"Red. I already told you before I moved to Countriss, that I forgaved you, and the others for starting this whole war because some dude was making pictures about which people would forgot in a week, or two." Nathan assured her. If he still felt angry with her, and everyone else, he'd do his best to stay away from them

"I have never seen you that angry at Butters when he asked you for the fifth time to join his movement." Red stated.

"As much as I like Butters, and enjoy his company, he became a real pain the in ass after Charlotte broke up with him. I kept telling him and others that I don't want to be a part of this war, but they didn't listened so I finally snapped and told what I think about the war that was going on." Nathan said.

"You wouldn't call yourself a popular kid since then. Girls were angry with you because you were a boy and boys were angry with you because you didn't joined them." Red said.

"Yup. Thankfully my last two weeks in this town were normal because this whole fiasco ended." Nathan stated, then chuckled as he reminded himself of something, "Do you remember how we used to talk about Call of Duty, a lot."

"Yeah. We used to play it a lot as well, especially first and second Modern Warfare." Red agreed.

"Do you remember when we played World at War during Mr. Mackey's IT class?" Nathan asked.

"Yes. We weren't allowed to be on the same team." Red chuckled at the funny memory.

"Well, we were the best at playing it in the class, it made the games we had on Mr Mackey's class more balanced." Nathan stated.

"Speaking of Call of Duty placed in World War 2. What is your opinion about Call of Duty WW2? I remember how much you wanted to see the series back in it's rots." Red asked.

"I didn't had a chance to play it, but from what I've heard, I'm happy that I didn't." Nathan replied, before asking, "What about you? Did you played it?"

"I did but it was not the best. Everything that made the zombies special is gone, the maps on multiplayer are bad, the campaign was okay, probably the best part of the game but still was not perfect." Red answered.

"What about Black Ops 4? Are you planning to buy it?" Nathan asked.

"No. I think that the only that may bring me back to this series is the return of Captain Price." Red replied.

"Good old, John Price." Nathan said with a small chuckle.

"Yeah.'' Red chuckled as well, then she asked, even though she already knew the answer for that question, "So, have you guys been planning to do something with Kyle and Bebe?"

"Huh? Why are you asking me about it?" Nathan asked.

''Nothing. It just me and the girls want to get these two together." Red replied.

"Yup. Teasing Kyle was one the things we did on our way here." Nathan said.

"How did he reacted?" Red asked.

"He was angry, Stan was too, because he doesn't find it funny anymore, Butters was acting as innocent as ever, he's still too innocent for his own good, and I, Kenny and Cartman just enjoyed teasing him." Nathan replied.

"Mark those words, Nate. These two will end up together." Red said.

"From what I've heard from all of you, I have no doubt of that." Nathan assured her, as he stood up from the bed, and looked down at her, "We should be heading back."

"Right. Lola and Wendy must be worrying about me." Red stated, as she stood up as well.

"They're your friends. That's their job." Nathan stated, as they made their way to the doors, and walked back into the party, "So, friends?" he asked, as he held his hand out for her, hoping that she'll bump it.

Red smiled at him, as she bumped his hand, "Friends."

"Now go and make this fatass pay for making fun of your parents." Nathan said, a smirk slowly growing on his face.

"I'll do my best." Red returned the smirk, "And where you'll be?"

"I'm going to be on the porch.'' Nathan replied, as Red nodded her head in understanding.

"Talk to you later, Nate." She gave him a small wave, which Nathan returned.

"Sure." He said back, before the two of them went off towards their destinations. It didn't took him to get himself to the porch and much to his suprise he heard a heartbeat which belonged to Violet when he walked through the doors that were leading to it.

"Oh, I didn't thought that someone else is going to be on the porch." Violet stated as Nathan came into her view.

"Hey, Douchebag." Nathan greeted her.

"Please, don't use that old nickname. My name is Violet." Violet said.

"I know that Vi." Nathan said, as he took place next to her, "What are you doing here?"

"I'm not much of a party person." Violet explained.

"Yeah. Me neither, I always was the type of a person that takes his drunk friends back home." Nathan said.

"Do you have any funny stories? The people who are not drinking at the parties always have the best stories to tell" Violet asked.

"I have one. It includes David, Colin and Troy got high with the weed which Troy stole from his older brother. These three left the party soon after, and went to the local country club. I and Brian followed them because we didn't want them to do something stupid, and they didn't. They just joined the crowd and began dancing with them, but At first we didn't know that Emily and Janice, two biggest bitches in the school saw them and followed them into the club as well. They recorded all of it and I and Brian had to figure out how to delete it from their phones. It was hard but eventually we found a way how to get them away from their phones and deleted it." Nathan explained with a small chuckle. This was one nervous night for him and Brian. Things they do for their friends...

"These three have no idea how lucky they were." Violet commented with a laugh at the funny story.

"Trust me, they know. They still owe me and Brian a big favor for saving their asses." Nathan assured her.

"When are you going to use it?" Violet asked.

"When the right time'll come." Nathan replied.

Violet nodded in understanding, then asked, "May I ask what did you felt in the moment when you lost your sight?"

"At first, I felt that my eyes were burning. At the moment, I saw David's, Colin's and Brian's faces, asking me if I was feeling okay, but a moment after, I saw nothing but darkness. Suddenly, everything went black." Nathan said. Violet was suprised that he spoke with such calm about the event that changed his whole life.

"It must've been terrible. I don't know what I would if if happened to me." Violet said.

"It was terrible. I was terrified when it happened. I thought that my whole life was ruined. Since my youngest years, I wanted to be a cop, like my dad but I had to scrap that idea because of it. Thankfully, I had my family and friends to back me up and I got used to live with this disability." Nathan said.

Then he asked, "What about you, Vi? Why did you lead everyone to believe that you were a boy?"

''You're not going to believe me." Violet said.

"Violet. I was in the ImaginationLand which was attacked by the terrorists a after after I arrived there, I was sent to another dimension Cthulhu, I was sent to Peru while some large guinea pigs were taking over the world, I was fighting by your side when we were fighting off the Nazi Zombies in the town. I may believe your story, even if it may sound impossible." Nathan assured her.

"Okay, then. You've asked for it." Violet said, as she began explaining, "My family was chased by the goverment because I have a power of gaining followers."

"..." Nathan didn't know how to react to this, even though her heartbeat told him that she was telling the truth, "Okay..."

"See, I told that you're not going to believe me." Violet stated.

"What told you that I don't believe you?" Nathan asked.

"Your reaction." Violet pointed out.

"But I know that you're telling the truth." Nathan told her.

"How?" Violet asked.

"I have my ways." Nathan smirked at her.

Violet just rolled her eyes at his smirk, as these two continued to talk with each other.

* * *

Neither of them knew how much time has passed since they started talking with each other on the porch. They knew that the party was slowly coming to an end when Nathan heard that some of the people were leaving, and informed Violet about it. Violet was very confused that he knew about it, but decided trust him on this, and when they walked through the area of Token's house, and much to her suprise people were in fact leaving the party.

As Nathan and Violet said their goodbyes to each other, the blind teenager was about to leave, but someone stopped him.

It was Kenny. The blond-haired teenager was laying on the ground.

"Natey!... Hey...!" Kenny said. Nathan could easily say that he was really, really drunk.

"How much have you had, Ken?" Nathan asked.

"You don't want to know, Nate." Nathan heard Tammy approach him and Kenny from behind, "There you are. I've been looking everywhere for you."

"Why were you looking for him, Tam?" Nathan asked her.

"Someone has to take him to his home, again. And I'm always the one to do it." Tammy stated, looking down at Kenny, as she knelt down before him.

"This time, I'll take him." Nathan said, "It'll be better for both of you if a sober person would do it. I can say that you had some drinks as well."

"Are you sure about it? Are you going to handle it with... you know." Tammy said, gesturing towards Nathan's glasses and cane.

"Don't worry about it. It wouldn't be the first time when I had to take someone back to their home after a party while being blind. I'll be okay." He assured her.

"If you say so, but I don't want to hear "You should've take him" on the monday." Tammy stated.

"Don't worry. You won't. I promise." Nathan smiled at her.

Tammy smiled back, "Good luck with him."

"Thanks." Nathan said as Tammy walked off, leaving him alone with Kenny. He grabbed him by right hand and wrapped it around his shoulders, "Let's take you home, buddy."

Their trip to Kenny's house was quiet for most of the time, only Kenny was mumbling something to himself from time to time, but when they were not too far from his house, he said, a bit louder, "... What? Where I am..." he asked, as he looked to his right side and saw Nathan, "What are you doing, Nate?"

"I'm taking you home, hobo." Nathan replied.

"I heard the last part." Kenny said.

"I know. I wanted you to hear it." Nathan said back.

"Screw you, mate. I'm not a hobo." Kenny said.

"Really, then why I found you laying on the ground, barely conscious?" Nathan asked him.

"Okay. I may had a bit too much." Kenny said.

"A bit?" Nathan asked.

"You're just trying to play with me." Kenny stated.

"You bet I do." Nathan chuckled.

"Then let me stop your little game." Kenny said, before adding quickly, "Where were you for the whole party? I sas you once or two, but then you disappeared."

"I was talking with Violet on the porch." Nathan answered.

"Talking? Just talking?" Kenny tried to tease him.

"Yes. When you were getting yourself wasted with the rest, we just talked with each other. We mostly shared some stories of our lives. For example, she told me about the fiasco you had with Mitch Conner after I moved out, and I told her about Imaginationland." Nathan explained.

"Imaginationland. That was one fucked up story." Kenny stated.

"Especially for Butters." Nathan agreed.

"Yeah." Kenny said, as his eyes looked down, at Nathan's cane, "Can I use your cane for the rest of the trip to my house? It's not too far. I can actually see it from here."

"Sure. Go ahead, just don't break it." Nathan said, handing Kenny his cane.

"I may be a little drunk, but don't worry, buddy. I won't." Kenny said as he began to wave Nathan's cane around. When the two of them made their way to the entrance to his home, and he shut the doors open. As he walked in he shouted, "Watch out everybody! I'm blind Nathan Briggs!"

"Most people just say Nathan Briggs." Nathan stated.

"Do I look like most people?" Kenny asked, as they walked into the hallway where the rooms were.

"I don't know I can't see." Nathan pointed out, as they now stood in front of Kenny's room. The owner of the room shut the doors open and walked inside it, "Besides, shouldn't you be quiet? You may woke up someone."

"It's weekend, mate. I'm sure that my parents or Karen wouldn't mind sleeping 30 minutes earlier, considering with how the thing were when you moved out." Kenny pointed out, as Nathan followed him into his room.

"If you say so." Nathan said, "Can you give me my cane back?"

"Sure thing, mate." Kenny said, handing Nathan his cane back, "Is it had to move around, using only to know your surroudings?"

"It's because my senses are so..." Nathan said as he cut himself in the middle of the sentence. He almost told Kenny about his more sensetive senses!

"So what?" Kenny asked.

"What?" Nathan asked, hoping that it'll work.

"Didn't you said something about your senses?" Kenny asked.

"... No?" Nathan asked, trying to sound as believable as he could.

"Oh, I must've really had too many drinks." Kenny said, rubbing his head, as Nathan let out a short and quiet sigh in relief. Kenny believed in this.

"See, I was right. Again." He smirked at his blond-haired friend.

"I hate when you're right.' Kenny said.

"I've heard that a lot from you, before I moved to Countriss." Nathan stated.

"I know." Kenny said, as he looked back at his bed, "Alright. I should be getting some sleep."

"Yeah, me too. I should be get going now." Nathan said with a wave of his hand, "I'll see you on the Monday."

"I'll see you in school, buddy." Kenny waved back as Nathan walked out of Kenny's room, shutting the doors behind him. The first thing he heard after was that the three people who were awoken from their slumber appeared in the doorways of their rooms.

"Mr and Mrs McCormick. Hello to both of you." He greeted them, as went down the hallway towards the exit, passing Karen's room, "And hello to you too, Karen."

"Hey, Nate." Karen greeted back, as Nathan was about to disappear from their view but he stopped.

"Sorry for paying you a visit that late, but someone had to take Kenny to his home." He said before disappearing from their view.

As Nathan was walking back to him house. He couldn't help but feel a bit nervous about what happened in Kenny's house. He almost told his friend that he had more sensetive senses than other people, and it may have lead him to realizing that Nathan was the vigilante that was appearing on the streets of this town in the last few days.

He quickly vowed to himself that from now, he'll pick words more carefully.

Would he kept this vow? He had no idea.

But he was sure about one thing as he walked into his home through the front doors.

He was sure that he had finally settled back in South Park.

**And with that, we're done with the arc where Nathan settles down in South Park. In the next chapter, we'll be getting towards the main events of the story and it'll start with the introduction of Trent.**

**Hope it wasn't that bad. See you in another chapter.**


	6. Trent Boyett

**I don't own South Park. I only own OC's.**

**Sorry if you find any grammar mistakes. I'm still learning English because it's not my first language.**

_2 months later._

A blond-haired teenager who was no older than 17 year old was walking forward himself through the hallways of the juvenile hall. Today was the day when he was finally getting released from this shit-hole after spending most of his life in it, for something he didn't even do.

As he sat down on the seat before the man that was going to give him his stuff back, he heard him say, "Everything you had with you when you were brought back here." the man at the table said, holding an envelope in his right hand, "Will now be returned." he explained, _slicing the envelope open and the goods pour out. He then gave each good to Trent after mentioning it, "_One Crayola eight-pack with crayon sharpener. One pair of plastic round-tipped scissors. One marble, blue. And one witch-blade knife with "Kill all betrayers" written on the blade, black."

Trent nodded his head to this, a he took everything off the table and put it in his pocket. He was about to leave, but the guy that just gave him all of his things back had another gift for him.

"And there's a gift from your therapist, who sends her regards to you." The guard said, as he handed Trent a box which had at least two dozens of the tapes which were the recordings of the sessions he had with his therapist who went by the name of Gina Anderson. She was there for him when no one else wouldn't and words couldn't describe how much grateful he was to her because of that.

He opened it, and saw a piece of paper which had "_Listen to it when you'll feel angry at something or someone_" written on it. He nodded his head at the view of it, before closing it. He took it into his right hand and held it close to him.

"What are you doing to do, Trent?" The man at the table asked.

"I have some unfinished business." Trent answered, as he began to walk towards the exit.

This was finally it. After spending most of his life in the juvenile hall for something he didn't even do, he was finally free. He knew what had to be done. There was a group of five people that made him spent all these years there. At the thought of these people, he clenched his fists in anger.

He was going to make them pay for what they did to him...

* * *

It was an average day in school for Nathan. Nothing much has been happening since the moment he arrived. There have been some strange actions, or parties which he sometimes attended, but he was going on the patrols for most of the times. It was just a typical high-school, and the word typical was a very strange to him in this town, considering things that have happened when he and his friends were younger.

Speaking of his night patrols, his job as the vigilante of this town was a very tiring one, but he knew that it worth doing it.

As for this moment, he stood before his locker which was shut open, as he was pulling some of his things out. His locker didn't had much of decoration in it, but he didn't mind, after all he wouldn't care about it that much.

"Hello, Nate." Nathan immediately recognized this voice. It was Violet. Since the party at Token's house, these two have become good friends and they talked with each other, a lot.

"Hey, Vi." Nathan said back to her, as Violet moved towards her locker, and started to unlock it by using her code.

"I have to warn you." Violet said, as she onlocked her locker.

"About what?" Nathan asked.

"Craig forgot to do his math homework." Violet replied.

"Wouldn't be the first time." Nathan stated.

"Yeah, and he's now looking for the people from our class to ask them if they made theirs, and to see if they'll let him copy it." Violet explained.

"Thanks for telling me." Nathan said, "Can't he ask Tweek, instead of running around the school? He'd help him without a second thought."

"Tweek didn't made his too." Violet replied.

"Oh, that makes sense." Nathan stated.

"Yeah. These two are perfect for each other." Violet stated.

"Not as much as Kyle and Bebe." Nathan stated.

Violet chuckled, "If only one of them heard you say this."

"I'd mute and blind at the same time." Nathan chuckled too.

"So,..." Violet said with a short pause, trying to figure about what to say, "Have you heard what the Angel of Night did last night?" she asked, not knowing that the vigilante was standing right next to her as she took a book out of her locker, before closing it.

"Yes. I did. It is hard not to. Everything that this guy does is a sensation to the press." Nathan pointed out. He still couldn't believe that the press decided to give him a name. They must've got tired of calling him "A man in the black mask", so they decided to give him a name. Why did they choose to call him "The Angel of Night"? Nathan had no idea. He assumed that they got an idea when they reminded themselves of the first person that he saved, and how he compared to the angel that fell from the sky.

"Well, stopping a robbery, or stopping a rapist which ended up with both of his legs broken is something that the press or tv is looking for." Violet stated.

"Yeah. It's hard to disagree." Nathan quickly replied, agreeing with her.

"You know what has me wondering about this guy?' Violet asked.

"His identify? It's the question that wonders most of the people of this town." Nathan pointed out.

"No. How can see know about his opponents next move if he's covering his eyes. Even Kenny, back when he was playing Mysterion had to know about his opponents next move, or at least know their location." Violet said what she wanted to say.

"I don't know, Buttlord" Nathan replied, using her superhero name, which made her glare at him, "Perharps he used to ears to find the information about his opponents and their next move. Maybe it's something with his hearing sense or something like that, or maybe he's just lucky at doing this job."

"Maybe yes, maybe n..." Violet tried to say something, but was quickly interrupted when Stan ran over to them.

"Thank god... I found you!" Stan said, as he took a break to take a deep breath.

"What's wrong, Stan?" Nathan wanted to know, feeling intrigued by his friends behavior. Why was he so nervous?

"Wendy informed me about that just a moment ago... _Trent Boyett_ is getting released from the juvenile hall..." Stan explained, a growing panic in his voice, before he took another deep breath.

"...Trent Boyett?!" Nathan asked after a moment, a panic was growing inside of him.

"Who's Trent Boyett?" Violet asked. She has never heard about that person before.

"We'll tell you later, Vi." Nathan and Stan told her at the same time. Were they really _that_ nervous at the news of this guy getting released?

"Dude, we have to warn the others. They need to know." Stan said.

"You're right." Nathan said, as he went to Stan's side, "As we said, we'll tell you later about him, Vi."

"Sure." Violet said, feeling intrigued by what just happened. Who was this Trent Boyett that Nathan, Stan and most likely Kenny, Kyle and Cartman were afraid of? She had to find Wendy or Butters and ask them about it. She didn't want to wait for Nathan, or Stan to tell her about it.

As she went to find Wendy or Butters, Nathan and Stan quickly went in the opposite direction. They both were quickly walking through the hallways of their high-school as Nathan focused his hearing sense to find the three of them. Fortunely for them, it didn't took them that long to find Kenny, Cartman, Kyle.

"Guys! Guys!" Stan called for them, earning their attention.

"Trent Boyett is getting released!" Nathan and Stan both shouted, almost in unison, which made them share a quick look with each other.

"What?" Kyle and Kenny asked at the same time.

"Are you serious?" Cartman asked.

"Yes. They're going to release him today." Stan answered, as Nathan could hear that Kenny's, Kyle's and Cartman's heartbeat were getting louder and quicker with each second.

"We're fucked." Kenny stated, nervously after a short moment of silence. He couldn't remember the last time when he was _that_ nervous.

"We're fucked!? We're more than that!" Cartman stated. It was one of not many situation when Kenny had to agree with him. They were more than that.

"He's getting released today? Oh no..." Kyle said, as his panic was replaced with disappointment when he reminded himself about one thing.

"What's wrong?" Stan asked his best friend.

"I was going out with Bebe today." Kyle said.

"They move it to another day. After all it's just another friendly meeting." Kenny said as Nathan, Stan and Cartman nodded in agreement.

"We're not going out as friends, guys." Kyle explained, as his friends froze at those words. At first, none of them could believe what Kyle had just said.

"Holy shit, dude. You finally asked her out." Stan stated after a moment.

"Yes I did. We're going ice-skating in the night." Kyle said with a nod.

"That sucks, mate. You finally had balls to ask her on a real date and Trent gets released." Nathan stated.

"It does suck." Kenny agreed with Nathan.

"Maybe he forgot about us." Cartman stated, even though he didn't believed in that himself.

"I don't think so, Cartman. He spent most of his life in the juvenile hall because of us." Stan said.

"Remember what he did to Butters and the six graders?" Kenny reminded them, as the five of them shivered at the memory of what he did to them. They remembered that Trent beat all of the six graders by himself without any problem and how lucky they were that he was put in the juvenile hall before he could get to them.

Then, a bell rang all around the school, Kenny was the first one to speak up after that, "Well, Kyle. If I were you, I'd move your date with Bebe to another night, just saying."

After Kenny, Nathan added, "Or you can go and hope that the Angel of Night will not have a night off."

Kyle decided to say nothing, as he and his friends began to make their way to the classroom.

Nathan who was walking next to him could feel that Kyle was very conflicted at this moment. Nathan knew what his task for the night was. He had to find Trent and tell him to stay away from him, Kenny, Kyle, Stan and Cartman, also he had to watch over Kyle and Bebe while they were out in town on their date. He had no idea by how happy he felt that they decided to go out during night. They didn't know that an angel was going to watch them during their date to make sure that they'll make it out without any harm ...

_"Yup, this is going to a long night..." _He thought to himself, as they entered the classroom, waiting for the English class to start.

* * *

This day was as any other day for Jack Briggs. Nothing much has happened to him in job since he was transferred back to South Park. It was mostly because The Angel of Night was doing most of their work, so for most of the time he sat at his desk and talked with Yates, Murphy and Dawson about random things.

Even though he enjoyed their company, he missed the times when he and Barbrady were the only cops in South Park. He missed the times when Barbrady would do something stupid, he'd have to do something to fix the situation.

"So, guys. What are you doing after work?" Murphy asked them, trying to start a conversation.

"Nothing." Dawson replied, taking a sip of his drink.

"Same here." Jack was the next to answer.

"So, that makes us three." Yates was the last one to answer.

"Then let's go for a drink if you don't have plans for today." Murphy offered.

"It would be the second time in the week. And it's Thursday." Jack pointed out.

"So, what, Jackie. You like drinking after work as much as we do. And you're the one that had an idea to go for a drink or two on Monday" Murphy said.

"... Okay. You got me here." Jack said after a moment, to which Murphy laughed.

"I'm sure that Yates could use a drink today." Dawson said.

"What do you mean by that?" Yates wanted to know.

"Yates. It's _that _time of the month." Dawson replied.

Yates wondered what Dawson meant by that before a realization hit him. It that that time of the month, "Oh my god. Is this the time to talk with him again?" he asked with a groan. He hated everytime when he had to go talk with that guy.

"Yup. It is." Dawson said, not looking up from his newspaper.

"You need to do it. It's your job." Murphy added.

"Guys, We've been on this guy for months, and he won't give us anything useful. It's practically a dead end!" Yates remarked, as he gestured his head towards Jack, "Even Jackie here knows about that, even though he was here for only two months!"

"What if you can make him talk?" Dawson asked.

"How?" Yates asked his fellow police officer.

"I don't know, you're the one worrying about it, not me." Dawson answered.

"Why am I not suprised by this answer. I know that it's not going to be work, but I have to job, after all it's only once a month." Yates said, as he stood up from his desk and was about to leave to do his job.

"We'll see you later, orange." Jack said to Yates, earning a glare from his friend at the nickname. These two were really good friends, even though Jack was questioning Yates' methods from time to time.

About an hour later, Yates was in the special room that was designed for the more dangerous inmates to be interrogated. He was sitting in a chair, thinking about his decision.

After waiting for several long minutes, someone showed up. He saw the infamous Mitch Robinson, entering the room while still wearing his prisoner's outfit. He was not looking well groomed at all, despite the appearance he held before his capture. His browish hair was a mess, with strings flying out from them. He also had a stubble; a result of not shaving properly for quite some time.

"Alright." Yates said as Mitch sat down in front him, "Listen, I don't want to be here, and I know that you don't want to be here, so wanna just stay quiet the entire time, you can just go straight to the part where you tell me to eat shit and fuck off, so we don't waste each other's time, huh? But if you wanna talk, even about a small glimpse of your criminal associates or where to find them, I'm all ears!"

He was getting ready to leave. Yates already knew which one he'd choose, so he decided not to waste more of his time for that bastard.

"I believe I have something that might interest you in your work, Officer Yates!" He exclaimed, with a slight tone of excitement

"What!?" Yates said, shocked by the fact that he was talking. And willing to give him something. Something useful.

"But I need something from you in return! Something only the people like you are able to do! You'll have to listen to what I have to say, of course!" Mitch informed him.

Yates, who was still shocked about this situation, sat down again. He hesitantly replied with anticipation, "Well, there's no harm in listening, I guess."

And they began talking.

* * *

Nathan felt like a creepy stalker as he stood on the roof of Bebe's house, patiently waiting for Kyle to knock on the doors of Bebe's house. He knew that he was invading their privacy but he had no choice. Trent could be out there, somewhere waiting for a good ocassion to attack Kyle.

When Bebe came through the front doors of her house, the two of them began heading towards their destination. The icerink. It actually made Nathan wonder why Kyle agreed to come here. His jewish friend wouldn't call himself a good ice-skater.

Once, they arrived on their destination, and changed their boots into the ice-skates and began to ride across the icerink, which got some chuckles out of him at the situations like Kyle immediately failing on the ice and Bebe having to hold his hand for most of the time were really funny to him.

An hour passed and nothing much has happened. Nathan couldn't sense Trent anywhere near the place, and it seemed like he was going to have a free night, tonight, but he still kept his guard, despise that. He knew that the situation could change in each second.

When Kyle, Bebe left the icerink, he heard Bebe say to Kyle, "I had a great time, what about you, Kylie?"

"I did too. Now let me walk you home." Kyle answered.

"You're so nice." Bebe said, as she leaned up and gave Kyle a quick kiss on his cheek, which made him blush. She chuckled at his reaction, before grabbing his hand,

"_She's holding your hand! Okay, dude. Calm down... calm down." _Kyle thought to himself, as the two of them began making their way towards Bebe's house, hand in hand. They decided to take a small shortcut through the small alley.

"Hey, Kylie." Bebe said to him, as they stopped in the middle of the shortcut.

"What is it?" Kyle asked.

"It had be wondering since the moment I saw that Nate was blind. I was wondering how he know how the people he know look like, so I checked it on the internet." Bebe replied.

"I was thinking about it as well, so I asked him. He puts his hands on the person's face, and says what he feels. That's how he has an idea of how a person may look. At least it's what he told me when I asked him that question." Kyle replied.

"The internet said the same." Bebe said, "And do you know why I'm asking you this?"

"...No?" Kyle replied.

"Do you want to try it on me?" Bebe asked.

"...What?" Kyle asked, suprised by the question.

"Do you want to try it on me?" Bebe repeated her question.

Kyle not wanting the ruin their date, which was going suprisingly well, nodded his head as he said, "Why, not."

Bebe smiled at him in response, as Kyle let go off her of hand. Bebe closed her eyes as Kyle slowly put both of her hands on her face, his face getting redder with each second.

"What do you feel, Kyle?" Bebe asked, excited for the answer.

Kyle opened his mouth to reply, but didn''t had a chance, as a voice spoke from behind them, "Kyle Broflovski. I wish I was happy to see you."

Kyle gasped in fear, as the voice of Trent Boyett went through his ears, as he put his hands off Bebe's face, "Hey, Trent!"

"I've been waiting for this for a very long time." Trent said, as he clenched his fists.

"C'mon, Trent. It was a long time ago." Kyle said, trying to calm Trent down.

"I don't care." Trent said, as he began walking towards Kyle and Bebe. Kyle quickly got into his defensive position in front of Bebe, even though he knew that he didn't stood a chance against Trent. Trent sent him a glare that would probably burn the forest that was not too far from South Park down as he clenched his fists.

Suddenly, a person jumped off the roof of the building and landed right between all of them. His face was facing Trent, as Kyle and Bebe just stood there and stared a him.

"Leave. Them. Alone." Nathan said to Trent.

"So you're the vigilante I've heard of." Trent stated, clenching his fists even harder at the view of the vigilante that interrupted him. Nathan didn't care what he said as he turned back to Kyle and Bebe, who were staring at Nathan with their eyes wide open. The Angel of Night was standing right front of them, not knowing that it was their fellow classmate.

"Go. Take yourself and your girlfriend into some place safe. I'll make sure that he is not going to touch you, or your friends." Nathan said, doing his best to hold back a grin, because it was probably the first time when someone teased Kyle about his relation with Bebe and wouldn't receive an annoyed comment from him.

Kyle and Bebe just nodded their heads to that, and quickly fled from the scene, leaving Nathan alone with Trent.

"You leave Kyle Broflovski and his friends alone. Is that clear?" Nathan said to Trent, as Kyle and Bebe left him alone with Trent.

"No. I'm not going to leave them alone as long I'll have my payback on them. I spent most of my life in the juvenile hall because of them. The only person that was there for me during that time was my therapist. I'm not going to have any mercy on them, even on that guy that lost his sight." Trent said.

"_Oh, Trent. If you only knew the truth._" Nathan thought to himself. He wondered how Trent would have reacted if he knew that he was just talking to the guy that lost his sight, then he said, "We don't have to fight, Trent. We can just walk away and we'll never met again."

Trent said nothing. Nathan knew what he meant by that. He braced himself for another fight, as Trent charged towards him. The blond-haired teenager swung his fist at the vigilante who immediately blocked his attack. Trent was suprised by how fast he blocked his attack, even though he heard about how the Angel of Night beat so many criminals without any problem.

Then, Nathan swung his fists at Trent, sending two blows at his face, which didn't seem to affect him. Trent blocked the attack, and another one which came a second after. Their heads were now in front of each other and Trent what he had to do. He tried to headbutt him, but Nathan dodged this attack by simply moving his head to the right a bit, then the blind vigilante did what Trent wanted to do. He headbutted the blond-haired teenager, causing him to back away a bit. He then punched him really hard in the two stomach two times, before Trent tried to strike back by swinging his fist at him, but it didn't worked because Nathan avoided it, by moving to the other side. The blind teenager then send another punch into his opponents stomach, sending him on his knees.

When Trent was on his kness, trying to catch a breath, he picked up a rock that was laying nearby and threw against the nearby wall. The rock bounced off the wall and hit Nathan in the stomach. The blind teenager clenched his stomach in pain and Trent saw this as an occasion to strike back. He quickly shot up from his knees and swung his fist at him. He hit him one time in the stomach, then in the head.

It was the first time in months when Nathan didn't had a chance to avoid someone's attack. He backed away a bit, holding the area where he was hit a moment ago, tightly. Trent smirked to himself. This fight seemed like it was finally going the way how he wanted it to go. As he was about hit Nathan again, the blind teenager crouched down a bit, dodging his punch, which went right above his head.

Even though, his stomach and head were still pain from the hits he received a moment ago, he punched him in the ribs. Trent gasped as he put his hand on the place where he was hit, gasping for a breath as Nathan knew that it was the best moment to send him on the ground. He started to punch all over his body to the point when Trent actually collapsed on the ground, right next to a small trashcan.

As Trent laid on the ground, feeling angrier with every second as it seemed that the Angel of Night had defeated him, he spotted a pieces of the glass bottle, laying not far from the trash can that was nearby. Seeing no other option, he reached towards the pieces and threw one of them at Nathan who didn't even had a chance to dodge it. He clenched his teeth in pain, as Trent threw another piece, which once again landed in his body.

"You didn't saw that coming, huh?' Trent mocked Nathan's covered by a mask eyes, as he slowly began to rise up from the ground, with another two pieces of glass in his hands.

Nathan let out a series of quick breathes, as he charged forward at Trent who threw another piece of glass which landed in Nathan's body, but had no chance to threw the other one as Nathan used all strenght he had and punched him in the face, knocking Trent back to the ground, then he took the piece of glass he had away from him and threw it away from them. He sent a series of punches all over Trent's body, until the delinquent's face was covered in bruises and his own blood.

"Do you have enough?" He asked him weakly.

"Sc..." Trent didn't even finished his sentence.

"Good." Nathan said, as he stood up, and now stood above Trent, "Now, you better listen to me, these people you wanted to go after, they are off limits... remember that,... or I'll come after you again." Nathan told Trent, trying to hide the fact that he was in pain, because of the pieces of glass which were stuck in his body. Trent remained silent, just stared at Nathan, "I'll take that as yes."

Nathan let out a long deep breath, as he took the pieces of glass off his body and threw them on the ground. He had to find a way to patch himself up. He began to walk away from the scene, leaving Trent alone, who glared up at him.

His revenge on Kyle and his friends was going to wait. Him and The Angel of Night were going to spar again, sooner or later, and he was going to make sure of it.

After that, he'll go after Kyle and his friends. He is going to have his revenge that he deserves.

However, he and Nathan didn't know that there was a camera, watching them from above. Neither of them noticed it because they were too focused on their fight...

* * *

"Kenny!" The sound of Karen's, his sister's voice awoke him from his slumber. When he came back from school, he stayed in his house for the whole day in order to avoid Trent. And he was happy that it worked. He only hoped that the same happened to the rest, who decided to go and his date with Bebe, despise Trent being out.

Kenny rubbed his eyes, tiredly, as he sat straight up on his bed, "What is it, Kare?"

"I saw something outside." Karen replied.

"It's probably an animal, Karen. You don't need to be worried about that." Kenny said to his sister.

"No, Kenny. You don't understand, otherwise I wouldn't come here. I looked through the window to see what it was and saw the Angel of Night. He is laying right under my window." Karen explained.

"What? Are you sure?" Kenny asked, as he could feel his eyes open wide in a matter of second. The Angel of Night was laying in his backyard?!

"Yes. He had a black suit, just like we saw in the TV, and in the newspaper, and he had three bloody holes in his shirt." Karen explained.

"Dammit... Get the medkit. He might need medical help." Kenny told his sister, who nodded her head and quickly hurried towards the bathroom where they usually had their medkit. As for him, he quickly made his way to Karen's room only to see that The Angel of Night was really laying under the window. He immediately shut the window opened went outside. He picked up Nathan by his shoulders, and took him inside the room, before he closed the window.

Then he heard his sister say, as she walked into the room with a medkit in her right hand, "I got the medkit."

"Good job, sis." Kenny said, as Karen joined his side, "Now, we have to take off his mask."

Both of them felt were nervous at this moment. They were about to find out who was the Angel of Night. Kenny's hand carefully went towards the vigilante's mask, and removed it from his face. At the view of the face of the vigilante, he and Karen gasped in shock.

"Nathan?..." Kenny didn't know to say. One of his friends was the vigilante that was keeping the town safe for over two months now...

The thing that made it weirder was that Nathan was blind and he was fighting than all of the people he knew? How was he doing that? Did he lied about his blindness? Kenny had no idea. He could easily tell that his sister felt the same at this moment.

Nathan suddenly gasped as he sat straight up. The first thing he heard after waking up was, "Hello, Nate."

Nathan immediately recognized this voice. It was Kenny... He knew the truth about him, but he wasn't the only one. He heard another heartbeat. A heartbeat of Kenny's younger sister. Both of them now knew about his secret identify. The first words that came out of his mouth were, "Oh, shit..."

**And here we go. The story slowly goes into it's main events. Mitch, Yates and Trent are finally introduced, and Nathan finally spared with an opponent with which he had a problem with.**

**I'm really excited towards writing the conversation between Kenny, Karen and Nathan, and towards writing Trent as Bullseye :)**

**Anyway, hope it wasn't that bad. See you in another chapter.**


	7. The Talk

**I don't own South Park. I only own OC's.**

**Sorry if you find any grammar mistakes. I'm still learning English because it's not my first language.**

"...Oh, shit."

After Nathan said those words, Kenny and Karen just stared at him. Neither of them believing that he was the Angel of Night. They all stared at each other in complete silence, which lasted a few moments, before Kenny spoke up, saying the first thing that came into his mind, "Everytime, when you said that you were too busy to hang out with us at the nights, you were lying. You were just going on the night patrols."

"Yes." Nathan confirmed with a nod.

"Tell us, Nate. Are you blind at all? Or are you just pretending, just like Cartman said to annoy you on your first day at school." Kenny demaded to know, feeling angry and confused at the same time. Was Nathan pretending to be blind for this whole time? If he was, then where did he learn to fight like that? How was he even able to fight the way he did? He was blind!

"Yes, I am, but it's very complicated." Nathan said, honestly, feeling nervous. He had not prepared himself to have this kind of talk with anyone.

"Complicated? My blind friend just turned out to be the vigilante that's been protecting city from criminals for the last two months, now!" Kenny pointed out, as he crossed his arms.

"Maybe we should call someone." Karen said.

"Don't call anyone. I can explain." Nathan said, with his right hand raised in the air.

"Then enlighten us." Kenny said.

"It's a long story." Nathan informed them.

"We have plenty of time." Kenny said.

Nathan took a breath, before he started to explain, "As you know, I lost my sight after some toxics got into my eyes. It wasn't the only change that they did to my body. My other senses became more sensetive. I can hear things that a normal person wouldn't do..."

"Wait a minute? Are you telling us that you can hear our heartbeats at this moment?" Karen interrupted him, feeling a bit creeped out by the last part.

"Yes. Your heartbeats have gotten quicker after I told you about that." Nathan said, confirming his words, which made Karen to feel creeped out a bit more.

"... Okay." Kenny said, feeling creeped out by it as much as his sister was.

"I know. It's creepy as hell." Nathan said with a nod, before he went to telling his story, "After the accident. I started hearing things that a normal person wouldn't do and it was a horror to me. You have no idea by how creeped out I was when I discovered it. When I wasn't learning how to read or write again, or spending time with my friends, I just laid on my bed and tried my best to make it stop, but it didn't. It finally changed when an old blind man from the neighbourhood named Will came into the picture."

"Will?" Kenny asked.

"Yes. He's the guy that taught me how to control my senses. He's also the one that taught me how to fight." Nathan replied.

"Wait? So you're telling that blind old man taught you how to fight like that?" Kenny asked,

"Yes." Nathan confirmed with a nod.

"Is there a cult of blind people that can fight like that, or something like that?" Kenny asked another question, feeling really confused by it.

"I don't know. I didn't had a chance to ask. One week before I moved back here, he disappeared." Nathan answered.

"He sounds like a great guy if he really spent so many hours with you in order ot help you." Karen stated.

"He sounds like one, but in reality he was an asshole. For example, he made me swim in a frozen lake, but it doesn't change the fact that I care about this old bastard and I wonder where he went." Nathan said.

"Hey, Nate. I've been wondering. What made you do what are you doing, now? I'm certain that something made you do it." Karen asked.

"As I said, my hearing sense is more sensetive. I heard a lot of things happening in my town, and I didn't liked it, but I kept it to myself, but then I heard a crying, in the house nearby. A little girl, her parents were beating her. It was mostly during the fights that they had with each other." Nathan explained.

"Jesus, Nate." Karen and Kenny said at the same time. They knew how it is to have parents fighting at home. Fortunely for them, those days were long gone in their house.

"One night, when I had enough of it. I called the police, but they did nothing, so I took the matter into my own hands. I made sure that they're not going to touch her ever again, and I'm certain that the father is still having all of his meals through a straw." Nathan explained.

"How much did you beat them up?" Karen asked.

"The last part of my explanation should answer this question, Karen." Nathan replied, as he looked down at his wounds, "Can you stitch me up?"

"Sure. That's why we let you in in the first place." Karen answered.

"Back when we didn't know who the Angel of Night was." Kenny added as Karen pulled out a white material and a disinfectant.

"This is gonna hurt." Karen said, pouring the disinfectant on the material.

"I know." Nathan replied, as Karen touched his wound with it. He gritted his teeth in pain, as Karen cleaned up his wound, before moving to another one, and another one. When she was done with it, she picked up a needle, "It is clean?"

"It is. How did you get hurt?" Karen asked, as she began stitching Nathan's wounds up. Kenny seemed interested in it as well.

"Trent Boyett. When Kyle and Bebe were on the date, he came across both of them. I happened to nearby so, I took care of him, and made sure that he's not going to go after Kyle, or us again." Nathan replied.

"You _happened_ to be nearby?" Kenny asked, not believing this part.

"Okay, I may have stayed close to them for their whole date because I wanted to make sure that no harm would be done to him. I feel like a creepy stalker doing this, but things I do for friends." Nathan replied.

"That's why you mentined the Angel of Night when he told us about his plans with Bebe and that he may guard him during his date." Kenny pointed out.

"Yeah." Nathan confirmed with a nod.

"What about Trent? Will he listen to you and leave us alone." Kenny asked, hoping that it worked.

"We'll see." Nathan said with a shrug of his shoulder, "But if he doesn't I'll make sure that he will."

"What are you going to do if he decides to try again?" Kenny asked.

"You'll see." Nathan answered.

"Where are you getting all this shit?" Kenny asked, gesturing towards Nathan's suit.

"Internet." Nathan replied quickly.

"Internet? I thought that people like you have someone make it for them on the special order." Kenny stated.

"This is not a movie, or a comic-book, Ken." Nathan pointed out, "Remember when David phoned me a day after I stopped the robbery?"

"Yeah." Kenny answered.

''He was the one that helped me buy it." Nathan explained.

"So, he knows?" Karen stated the obvious, as she finished stitching Nathan's first wound, then she moved to the second one.

"Yeah. He, and you two are the only persons that know it." Nathan replied.

"Do you trust him with this?" Kenny asked.

"I do. But I don't know how to feel about you knowing my secret." Nathan replied.

"Says the blind guy who's been beating people on the streets for the last two months." Kenny stated, a hint of sarcasm in his voice.

"Hey, Nate." Karen said, as she moved to the last wound.

"Yes, Karen?" Nathan asked.

"If you can hear when someone wants to attack you, then how did you get hurt?" Karen wanted to know.

"I don't really know. I didn't had a chance to avoid his throws. It was the first time I had problem with avoiding an attack in a while." Nathan replied.

"Will it happen again?" Karen asked.

"No. I don't think so, because I'm going to be more careful if I'll come something like that again." Nathan replied.

"And do you think that it'll happen again?" Karen asked another question.

"I don't know." Nathan replied, then asked, "Karen. How do you know how to do it?"

"I had some time to learn. I had to stich up Kevin after he got himself hurt in a fight." Karen replied.

"So, you were his personal medic?" Nathan asked.

"You can say that, but I wouldn't be able to do it if wasn't for Kenny." Karen said.

"You have no idea how happy you were that our parents in their job, and Kevin left to the army." Kenny stated.

"I know that, Kenny. I know that I ran out of the luck for the next few years." Nathan assured his friend.

"More than a few years." Kenny stated.

"You're probably right." Nathan agreed with him.

"This moment here, feels just like the old times when you were staying here, or we were staying in your house. You two would talk for most of the time, and I'd just sit, listen and sometimes say someting." Karen stated.

"There's a few changes to it, unfortunely." Nathan said, "One of them is that I'm not able to see anything."

"And that you're stitching his wound, sis." Kenny added his part.

"And I'm able to hear your heartbeats." Nathan added another part.

"And we're not as poor as we used to be." Kenny added another part.

"Alright I get it." Karen shushed them both, as she finished stitching him up, "And we're done."

"Thanks, Karen. And you too, Kenny." Nathan said as he stood up from the ground, and picked up his upper clothes. He put them on himself, before picking up his mask, "I should get going on." he said as he covered the upper half of his face with the mask.

"Don't worry, dude. As I said before, your secret is safe with me. I own you that one for not telling anyone that I was Mysterion, before I decided to reveal myself to everyone." Kenny said, as Nathan opened the window.

"Thanks, Ken." Nathan said, as he went through the window.

"And, Nate." Karen said, as Nathan was standing outside.

"Yes, Karen?" Nathan asked.

"If you'll ever get hurt again during your job, just come to see us. We're going fix you up, if you'll be needing that." Karen told Nathan.

"I'll remember about it." Nathan smiled at them with a nod of understanding, before he disappeared in the darkness of the night.

* * *

_1 day later_

Jack Briggs let out a short sigh, as he held his pistol close to himself. This was it. He was finally having a big action, since his arrival in South Park, and he didn't know how to feel about it. It was mostly they got this information from Robinson, and from what he heard from Yates, Mitch was staying quiet since he was captured, but suddenly he decided to tell them where Dexter Axelson, the leader of the Axelson gang was going to be today.

At this moment, he along with officer Barbrady were waiting for the signal from Yates to attack. At first, Barbrady was going to go alone, but Jack volunteered to go with him.

"Just like the old times, right Jack?" He heard Barbrady ask him, as they patiently waited for the signal.

"Yeah." Jack answered, with a smile.

"_Jackie. Barbrady are you in position?" _Came Yates' voice from Jack's walkie-talkie.

"Yes. We are." Jack replied.

"_Then we can start. Do you remember what do to?" _Yates asked.

"We do, Yates." Jack answered.

"_Then, wait for the signal. You'll hear it in a minute or two._" Yates assured them as he hung up.

Jack and Barbrady did as they were told to. They waited for two more minutes before they heard a loud bang which was their signal. They rushed through the entrance to the home with their guns in ready. At first, they saw no none, but after a few moments one of the gangsters leaned out of the cover with intention of shooting them, but unfortunely for him, but fortunely for Jack and Barbrady he was quickly shot down by both of them.

As the gangster laid on the floor, with a few holes in his body, the two officer proceeded to make their way through the building. The building wasn't a large one, so it didn't took them that long to come across the rest of the crew. The cops were split up all around the house, some of them were putting the gangsters in handcuffs.

"Jack! C'mere!" They heard Yates call Jack from the second floor. The both of them quickly made their way to the room and the first thing they saw there was Murphy, who held a man against the wall. Jack and Barbrady assumed that this man must've been Axelson.

After a moment, Murphy let go off the man, who fell on his knees, gasping for a breath, ""Show us your chest." he ordered the man who just glared at them all.

"Do it, now. We don't have all day." Yates added, but the man did nothing.

"Oh, for the love of..." Jack growled as he grabbed the man by his chest and pulled his shirt off, revealing the tattoo of an X, which told them who this person was.

"Gentlemen. We've got him." Dawson smiled at his fellow officers, who smiled back at him.

* * *

South Park Penitentiary was a mixed level security prison on the outskirts of the city, usually used to contain the smaller criminals who earned only a few months in prison, but occasionally accepted some of the more serious lawbreakers. One such prisoner was a man simply named Mitch Robinson, who was currently enjoying a warm meal away from the common criminals who were eating their food elsewhere in the prison.

Then, there a knock on the doors, "Enter." he called to the person.

The reinforced door opened, as a prison guard lead a man in a black suit, and a briefcase in his right hand, "Mr Grimes wants to see you, sir."

As Mitch nodded his head to that, making the guard leaave the town, leaving the crimelord alone with his attorney, "I bring news sir."

"Tell me." Mitch demanded to know.

"The appeal operation is going smoothly as planned. Our contact appears to be reliable, for now at least." Grimes informed his client.

"'News' implies fresh information, Grimes." Mitch interrupted him, a harsh tone to his voice. "What else is there?"

"There have been some..." Grimes struggled to find his words, He didn't want to piss off his client, because it wasn't a good thing, "There's been some complications with Ms. Lisa's return. I'm only the messenger, I'll remind you, so I only know so much, but it appears the Federal Government are looking to charge her as an accomplice or an accessory. If they can locate her over in Rom- _Europe_, or she enters US territory, she would most likely face prosecution, ultimately ending in prison.''

"I see." Mitch said, looking down at his food, "Leave me."

* * *

"Congratulations, everybody! The work this team has done today is incredible!"

Harrison Yates was feeling really great. After a successful hunt for the infamous Axelson gang, they could finally pinpoint their specific location. The mission was successful; they broke into their major hideout, arrested them all, and sent them straight to jail. All thanks to him and his team. And their source of information, of course.

Mitch Robinson.

Who would've thought that the seemingly heartless crimelord would finally open up, and give them the Intel that saved lots of people? It wasn't a regular occurrence, to say the least.

"Your first big action after you returned to this town, and it's sucessful? How do you feel, buddy?" Yates asked Jack, wrapping his hand around his fellow officer shoulder.

"It was good, I guess." Jack stated.

"I guess? Are you serious about it, Jackie?" Dawson asked, joining the conversation.

"Don't get me wrong, I'm happy that Richards and his men found themselves behind the bars, but I'm feeling a bit skeptical was this thing with Robinson." Jack explained.

"You and me both, Jackie." Murphy agreed, taking a puff of his cigarette.

"You too, Murphy?" Dawson asked.

"Murphy, I know that you and Robinson share the same name but it's not a good reason to feel skeptical about it." Dawson stated.

"It just feels weird to me. If what you were saying to me is truth, one day he just changed his mind and told you about the location of Richards' and his men." Jack stated, as Murphy nodded in agreement.

"Don't worry about it. We're having a good thing, here, guys." Yates said to Jack and Murphy, "This guy is going to give us so much information about criminals that were on our asses for a while now."

"You're the boss, here." Murphy said.

"That's right." Yates said, "Now let's go grab something to drink, we have to celebrate this victory."

* * *

Mitch Robinson let out a short sigh as he walked through the doors into the gym of the prison. He could feel the glares of his fellow inmates but he didn't care about it. As long as it would go according to his plans, he didn't care about what the other inmates thought about him. He came up to the bench with barbell and laid down on it. One of the inmates walked up to him, in order to belay him. Mitch held his breath as he lifted the barbell.

He lifted it up three more times, before he heard the inmate say to him, "Snitch." as he drew a shank out of his pocket, and stabbed Mitch in the stomach. Mitch gritted his teeth in pain, as he used all the strenght he had and threw the barbell along with the inmate who just attacked him. He stood up from the bench and walked up to the inmate who was trying to stand up from the floor but he couldn't. The barbell was too heavy for him.

Mitch put his boot on the barbell and the inmate that just attacked him was gasping for a breath. It didn't last long because Mitch stopped what he was doing and picked up a weight for the barbell which was laying nearby. He raised it in the air, right above his head and it looked like he was going to slam it against the inmate's face.

"Please, don't." The inmate pleaded for mercy as Mitch wondered for a few moments what do with him, but decided to spare him. A bell began to rang around them room as he dropped the weight on the floor, right next to the inmates's head, as the buzzer rang all around the room, telling the inmates that the guards were heading towards the room.

He let out a short sigh as he made his way back to the bench and sat down on it, before the entrance to the gym shut open and the guards rushed inside. A small smirk grew on his face as the prison guards were slowly surrouding him. It was something they failed to notice...

**Hope it wasn't that bad. See you in another chapter.**


	8. The Hotel

**I don't own South Park. I only own OC's.**

**Sorry if you find any grammar mistakes. I'm still learning English because it's not my first language.**

The last two days were quite nervous for Nathan, mostly because of Kenny and Karen finding out who he really is. He knew that he could trust them with his information, but the nervousness of them knowing about his secret was still inside of him, even though there was already a person besides them who knew about it.

As for now, he was just enjoying the company of his friends as they were having lunch in the cafeteria.

"So, what are you doing tommorow after school?" Stan asked them, before taking a bite of his food as most of the table answered that they had nothing planned for the weekend, "Then we should hang out. My parents bought a new TV."

"New TV? You mean the TV you showed us on the internet?" Cartman asked.

"Yes." Stan confirmed with a nod, "We could play some video games on it..." He stopped for a moment when he looked at Nathan's glasses, "Oh, on the second thought, scratch that idea."

"Why?" Nathan asked.

"I wanted us to play video games but, you are, you know..." Stan said, gesturing towards Nate's glasses.

"Really, Stan? Did you forgot that I was playing Tekken when I was at your home last time?" Nathan asked,

Stan facepalmed, feeling really embarassed that he forgot about it, "Oh, right. Sorry my bad."

"Besides, Stan. You shouldn't scratch your idea because one of us can't see." Cartman said.

Stan opened his mouth to say something, but Nathan said something before he had a chance, "Cartman. I never thought that I'll agree with you."

"Fellas! Fellas!" Butters shouted as he ran up to the table, before the rest of them could say something

"What is it, Butters?" Kyle asked as Butters took a deep breath to catch breath.

"And yes we know that Trent is going to attend our school, but don't worry about it. If what Kahl said to us is true, then he is going to leave us alone." Cartman replied, refering to Kyle telling them about his encounter with the Angel of Night.

"I know about that, Eric. I was there when he told us how his date with Bebe went." Butters pointed out.

"Oh, right." Cartman said.

"What news do you have for us, Butters?" Clyde asked.

"Mitch Robinson is getting released from prison! He's going to be put under house arrest in the Malibu Hotel." Butters exclaimed, as everyone at the table suddenly stopped to do what they were doing and focused their attention on the blond-haired teenager.

"What?" Kyle said, suprised by the news. Why they were releasing the crime lord that caused so much trouble and death from prison?

"This bastard is going to be put in the hotel that most of us can't afford?!" Tweek asked, twitching a bit at this information.

"Are you sure about it?" Craig asked, putting his hand on Tweek's shoulders, trying to calm him down.

"You must be joking. Please tell us that you're joking." Kenny said, hoping that Butters was playing a joke on them. He glanced over at Nathan, who was focusing his hearing sense on Butters hearbeat to see if he was telling the truth, and much to his suprise it told him that Butters was telling the truth.

"He's not." Nathan stated.

"Then, why? Why are they putting him there? He should be in prison where he belongs." Kyle wanted to know.

"He was attacked by one of his inmates." Butters answered.

''Dozens of prisoners are getting attacked by their fellow inmates and they do nothing. He gets attacked and they put him in house arrest?" Kyle asked.

"I don't know." Butters replied with a shrug of his shoulders

"Maybe Nate will know something about it." Token stated.

"Yes. After all his dad is a police officer." Clyde agreed with him.

"You may not believe me but I am confused as much as you are." Nathan told them.

"You should ask your dad about it." Stan said.

"Yeah. I'm sure that he will tell you everything you want to know." Token agreed with him.

"Believe me. It will be one of the first thing that I will do after he'll return home." Nathan assured them.

Before the conversation could continue, the sound of the bell ringing went all across the room, telling the students to head towards their next classes. Nathan was the first one to leave. Kenny was the next one. The blond-haired teenager ran up to his blind friend and asked him, "Are you going to do something about it?"

"I don't know, Kenny. I really don't know. This guy is something bigger than people I fought with" Nathan answered, honestly.

"I just want you to know that I and Karen are going to have your back." Kenny said, wrapping his hand around Nathan's shoulder.

"I know that." Nathan gave him a small smile.

Kenny returned it as they proceeded to make their way towards their next class.

* * *

Mitch didn't know what to think as he was put in the van which was going to take him to his new home. However, he could easily say that Yates and Jack who were sitting next to him weren't much fond of the idea of having to put him in the house arrest. but the two officers knew that they were going to need him. If Mitch was going to tell them the location of the other dangerous gangs like he did with Dexter's Axelson's one, then it was worth placing him in house arrest, even though the people of South Park weren't much fond of this idea either.

And they got the feeling of how unhappy they were about this situation when the van parked in front of the hotel. Jack put his hand on Mitch's left shoulder, and yates put his hand on Mitch's right shoulder, as the backdoor of the can opened itself, revealing Murphy and Dawson.

As they were leading Mitch into the hotel, they could hear the angry mob of people of this town shouting at them.

"_He should be in prison!"_

_"This bastard should be behind the bars!"_

"_This is going to bring nothing but trouble to this town!"_

The sound of these voices disappeared from their ears, as they walked through the front doors into the hotel. They walked along the hallway towards the nearest elevator, as Grimes, Mitch's attorney came into their view.

"Grimes!" Mitch called for his attorney.

"Stay back." Yates ordered Grimes, as they were walking towards the elevator which was in front of them.

"I'm his attorney." Grimes informed them.

''Congratulations on your client." Murphy said, sarcastically, as they walked into the elevator.

"And, now stay back." Yates added, as Jack pressed the button in elevator which took them to the third floor, where Mitch's room was. When the elevator took them to the floor, they had a short walk along the hallway which took them to Mitch's room. The crime-lord did his best to hide how happy he was with this room. It was perfect for him.

''You will be confined to these quarters. You'll be monitored at all times. You are allowed no outside contact other than your lawyers. Armed guards will be stationed outside 24/7." Yates said as he nodded his head at Dawson, who knew what he meant by that. He pulled a key out from his pocket and uncuffed Mitch, "You'll be safe here."

"And if you stop telling us the location of the local gangs. The deal is off." Murphy added.

"I understand." Mitch said with a nod of understanding.

* * *

_The next day_

Trent Boyett felt furious as he walked through the doors of the hospital. His parents and younger sister walked by his side, his parents glaring down at him, but he didn't care about him. He had a chance to his revenge on one of them but this vigilante had stopped him.

As he and his family got themselves into the car, and began driving it towards his home, his dad asked, "Are you proud of yourself? You just got out of the juvenile hall and already had a fight with someone."

"_Why can't you just be like your sister." _Trent heard his mom mutter to herself in the backseat, but decided to act like he didn't hear it.

Trent glared at his dad, "I wanted to make things right."

"You wanted to make things right? By attacking someone on the street?" His dad asked him, anger rising in his voice.

"You understand nothing." Trent told his father, anger was rising in his voice as well.

"Watch your tone with me. I'm your father and you should respect me." Trent's dad warned his son.

"Respect you? When I was put there, you both acted like I didn't existed. You barely visited me. I didn't even know that she existed until they released me." Trent pointed out, pointing at his sister who sat in the back with his mom, "The only person that was there for me was my therapist!"

The rest of the journey to Trent's house went in complete silence. Trent's parents didn't want to talk with him, and Trent didn't want to talk with them. Lilly, Trent's younger sister, felt the tension between them, and thought about doing something about it, but decided not to. It could just make things worse than they already are.

When they made their way into their house, Trent was lead by his parents into his room, which hasn't changed a lot through all these years. One of the differences was the photo of his parents and his yonger sister which was hanging on the wall.

"We're going to do some shopping." His dad told him.

"Try not to break anything." His mom added, as they went down the stairs, and then walked out through the front doors, joining their daughter outside who was waiting for them to arrive.

Once Trent saw them finally drive off towards the mall, he snapped. He finally was going to take out the rage which was building inside of him since the Angel of Night beated him up. He swung his fist and punched the nearest wall, almost making a hole in it. He looked down at his fist, which had a little blood on it because of the punch. He walked up to his bed and picked up the sheet.

He wiped the blood with it, causing it to be stained in blood, but he didn't care about it. He just wanted to take out the rage which was inside of him. As he dropped the sheet on the floor, he turned his glance to the photo of his parents. He knew what he had to do with it. He pulled his knife out of the pocket and threw it on the picture. The knife landed in his younger sister, his parents perfect daughter right between her eyes.

His rage would probably go further if he didn't reminded himself of what his therapist said about the tapes she gave him. He quickly went over to the box and opened it. He took the sheet of paper which was covering the tapes and threw it on the floor, before picked up one of the tapes up, and put it on his left side. The next thing he picked up from the box was the player which was another gift from his therapist. He then put the tape in the player, put the earbuds in his ears. He sat down on the floor, leaning against his bed and turned it on.

"_It's good to see you again, Trent._ _How was your week?"_

_"It was okay, I guess."_

_"I guess? Can you explain to me what do you mean by it?"_

* * *

Mitch Robinson said a quick goodbye to Dawson, who took the empty plate from the table. He wouldn't call his dinner a good meal, but it wasn't also a bad one. It was something in the middle.

As Dawson was no longer in his sight, Mitch went to the bathroom, where he took a quick bath and brushed his teeth, before he started to make his way towards his bedroom. The first thing he saw after he walked through the entrance to his room was a piece of paper which said "_Sir, you should come to my room."_

He immediately knew from who it was. It was from Helen Gaskill. The person he placed in a room not too far from his. It must've been something important because he told her to not leave the room, if she didn't had a good reason to do so, instead of going to his bed, he walked through the entrance to the secret room where he kept her. The first thing he saw when he walked into the room, was at least dozen's of monitors and Helen who sat on the chair, before them.

"What it is so important that you wanted to me to come here." He wanted to know.

"Sir, I think you should see this." Helen said, trying not to act like she didn't want to be there, as she gestured the monitor before her. Mitch came up to her and glanced down on the monitor, before Helen turned the video on.

While watching this video, Mitch felt more intrigued with each second. Especially when the video showed the fight between the blond-haired teenager and the Angel of Night. The part the intrigued him the most about this video was the way how he threw the rock, and how it bounced off the wall, before it hit the vigilante right into his stomach. From the moment when he saw that, he knew that found something he's been looking for since the Angel of Night started appearing on the streets of this town.

"Call Grimes. Tell him to find out who this boy is and bring me the files of him, if he has any." He explained to Helen, when the video was over.

Helen quickly nodded her head, "Yes, sir."

**Hope it wasn't bad. See you in another chapter.**


End file.
